A Recent Past
by BooKworm-Granger233
Summary: This is the sequal to the Snape of Gryffindor so read that FIRST! Anna's back, by accident! What kind of adventures will happen this year? Love, Fighting, and the War?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO HP CHARACTERS! **

**A/N: Alright this is the first chapta of my new story, first off as you read in the summary, If you haven't read the Snape of Gryffindor...go read it! This story starts off with a girl named Jane, but if you don't figure out who she is by the end of this chapter I should smack you upside the head. But since I can't do that I will leave you with a little hint, remember the couple who found Anna? There names were Smith, so lets see if you can figure it out. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1: Dreams**

_A man with sandy hair stood in a middle of a field facing a young woman dressed in a cloak holding what seemed to be a wooden stick. The man seemed out of breath as the brown haired girl dropped to one knee. _

_" I think that's all the practice we have time for." He said in a thick british accent, catching his breath. __The teenage girl nodded and put the wooden stick into her cloak. The middle aged man grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up as she leaned on him for support. _

_" You did well today." He said walking her to a bench, as he took out a vile filled with a steaming blue substance. _

_" I sucked." The girl replied as she drank the vile in one big gulp. Only a few seconds after she drank the liquid a peaceful look settled across her face. _

_" Maybe not that bad." She said relaxing a bit, the man chuckled. Then looked at her with admiration as a sad, small smile graced his weathered face. _

_" Your mum would have been very proud of you." He whispered, the girl instantly tensed and swung her bag over her shoulders._

_" I think I should be going to bed now," She said coldly as she headed for an oak door that seemed to appear out of nowhere, " goodnight Mr. Lu-"_

Jane awoke in a cold sweat, with her covers tangled around her body. She pulled off the covers and swung her legs around to the side of her bed as she checked the her digital clock. 2:48 am it read, Jane sighed and made her way to the bathroom, she was used to these restless nights.

Jane turned on the shower as she neatly removed her clothes and let the warm water wash over her body. She lathered her dark brown, now black hair with shampoo. The warm water helped sooth her cuts and aches, she obeserved her body, the cuts weren't as bad as before but they did leave awful scars.

After her shower Jane got into bed and watched a little television, it was the summer and she didn't have to wory about getting up for school. Although that luxury would only last for a couple more months. She sighed and leaned her head back against her pillow not paying attention to the fitness program.

" Who was that man, he seemed so familiar." She thought, Jane searched her mind but nothing was there to remember.

She gave up trying to figure it out, she was having more and more dreams like this. First this man who didn't seem to wash his hair, a bushy brown haired girl and a boy with flaming red hair with crystal blue eyes. Now this man, she would carry on the day, the dreams slowly fading until another sleepless night would come bring them back into her thoughts.

Except for one, it was a young man about her age. He had black hair and nice body from what she could see, but she never saw his face. Yet she felt as though she knew him and wanted to take him in her arms and kiss him sensless. Yet she didn't even know him, Jane sighed and flipped the channel, she would just have to wait until Mrs. Smith woke up.

The hours passed as the sun rose and greeted the earth, Jane heard a bedroom door shut and heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Jane put on her robe over her pajamas and crept into the kitchen to see Mrs. Smith at the stove cooking away.

"Good Morning Laura." Jane anounced sitting at the table. The forty-nine year old woman jumped a little and then let out a small chuckled.

" I didn't see you there deary." She said with mixed british-irish accent, as she went on greasing the pan preparing to make bacon. Soon enough the heavenly smell danced its way across Jane's nose as she made her way towards the stove.

" Didn't mean to scare you." Jane said looking at the smiling woman.

" Oh it's alright deary. My little Emma used to do it all the time when I was cookin' or a cleanin'." She said with a bright smile. Jane knew she missed Emma, the poor girl died in a car accident coming home from a friend's house, she was only twelve.

" You must miss her alot." Jane said helping her set the table.

" Oh, I know she's in a better place." She said with a sweet smile, " plus I'm only missing her as some old grandma is missing you!" She said giving Jane's nose a little tap. Jane smiled, this woman always had this view of life that never ceased to amazed her.

" Besides, I have a fun day planned for us!" She announced making her and Jane a plate.

Jane took her plate with a smile, " and what do I owe this special day?" She asked.

"Well you can't go back to school with old summer clothes now can you?" A deep voice asked from the kitchen entrance.

" HAROLD JOSEPH SMITH!" Exlaimed Laura, " you ruined it." She said taking his plate away, and turning back to the sink.

" Oh you still love me." Harold joked giving her a kiss on the cheeck as he snuck his plate back form her hands. He chuckled and made his way back to his seat. Jane laughed, these two acted more like teenagers than an old married couple.

" As I was saying," Laura continued, " you and I are going to look around for anything you would like to where for the new school year!" She said sitting down to her breakfeast. Jane thanked her and then the three were left to eat thier breakfast in peace.

After Jane washed the dishes and got ready the two females headed for the car. They live about twenty minutes away from the crowded city and stopped at a nice little resturant for some tea. They then spent the next hour and a half trying on clothes and doing what girls do best, eating!

They decided to only find a few more stores and get back to the house as Laura was becoming fatigued. Laura became out of breath as Jane led her to the nearest bench. As Jane went down the street to find somewhere to get water, she spotted this old shabby little resturant with a brown sign with a witch stirring a couldren. ' THE LEAKY COULDREN' it read.

It seemed to pop out at Jane as the other people just seemed to past by it without a second glance. 'Maybe they have water.' Jane thought as she went into the pub. Jane entered the pub to see men and women dressed in the strangest clothing she's ever seen. Yet it made her feel right at home, she made her way through the tables and up to the bartender.

" Excuse me sir, can I get a water, my friend is a little fatigued." Jane asked politley.

" Name's Tom," The man said turning around, " sure you can have some-" Although he instantly stopped as he got a full profile of Jane.

" Anna Snape?" He whispered, the pub instantly silenced as all eyes were on her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DUN DUN WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? review!**


	2. It hit her!

**DISCLMIAMER: I OWN NONE OF DA HP CHARCTERS!**

**A/N: Love the Reviews! Review more! Sorry I haven't got alot of time to write anymore! So I should start by saying sorry for all the Spelling/Gramer mistakes! I only had 1 hour to write!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2: It hit her!**

Jane grew nervous as she looked around to see all eyes on her, with shocked and disbelief written all over thier face.

" M-my name i-is" Jane tried to explain nervously. All of the sudden light flooded into the pub as a plump figure casted a dark shadow, Jane looked up and sighed in relief.

" Jane, are you ready to go?" Asked Laura curiously. Jane nodded her head quickly and set off towards the door.

" Uh, we won't be needing the water, thankyou!" Jane called rushing out the door. Once her and Laura made it to the car, Jane let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

" What was all that about, sweet?" Laura asked looking at a slightly pale Jane.

" I honestly don't know." Jane said opening the car door, " all I did was ask for a cup of water." She said sitting herself in the seat and hooking her seatbelt.

" Why did you go in there?" Laura asked starting the car. " It seemed like a dodgy place." She said in a motherly stern tone.

" I just thought they could give me some water." Jane replied, " plus, it seemed familiar." She said quietly looking out the window, watching the passing cars.

" Really?" Laura asked excitedly, " well that's good, your starting to remember things!" She said, although she saw Jane's frown and her brow knitted in concentration.

" Only a little, it's nothing." She said after a moments silence. Jane did remember something, but something about that memory seem to make her stomach tighten. She shook off the feeling but couldn't get the thought of that place out of her head.

As they came to a halt in the driveway, they brang the bags from the trunk and set them down the living room. Jane put her things away as she heard the familiar screech of the tea kettle. She made her way to the kitchen to see Laura checking various pots over the stove.

" Peppermint tea, always good for the nerves." Laura said putting the china tea cup infront of her.

Jane smirked, " and it bieng peppermint has nothing to do with the fact that it's my favorite flavor?" She asked skeptically.

" Well can't I make you a nice spot of tea?" Laura answered with her own question.

" Not when you only make it when your worried about me." Jane declared with a triumphant look, then frowned. " What's wrong?"

Laura sighed and made her way next to her, " I think you should go back." She said softly.

" Where?" Jane asked, although she had a feeling about Laura's answer.

" The resturant, deary, maybe you can find something familiar. Or maybe even meet a someone you knew." She said in her thick accent, Jane stood up and folded her arms looking at her with a sneer.

" Can't wait to ship me off, can you?" Jane asked harshly, although as she caught the look on Laura's face, she sighed heavily and plopped back down in her chair.

" You know that's not true." Laura said, her voice filled with sadness. " I just want you to be happy." Jane turned around and nodded shamefully, she had no idea where she got her rash temper.

" Alright." Jane said heavily and sipped the rest of her tea in silence, Larua nodded with a cheerful smile. " Now that's all sorted out, who wants briscuts? "

Jane awoke a week later and dressed in jeans and a black shirt completed with a black hoodie and trainers. She ascended the stairs to see Laura making a final adjustment to her home made shaw. She spotted Jane and whipped around gathering her up in her arms.

" You look beautiful love." She said guiding her to the car. Jane got into the drivers seat and started the car waiting for Laura to buckle up.

" Do you have your permit?" Laura asked holding her seatbelt, Jane nodded and put the car into reverse. The whole twenty minute car ride Jane didn't say a word, she just kept her eyes on the road.

" Nervous deary?" Laura asked, Jane shook her head no. She just had thoughts and dreams running through her throbing head.

" Just a headache is all." She said with a small smile as she parked the car a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldren.

" Bye Laura, I'll call you when I need you to pick me up." Jane said as she exited the car and walked to the sidewalk.

Laura nodded and gave her a kiss on the head goodbye. Jane watched as the car drove off and disappeared into the busy streets of London.

Jane walked down a few blocks and turned right to see a packed street filled with busy shoppers. Jane spotted her destination and put her hoodie up covering her hair and half of her face. She completed the ensamble with dark sunglasses, she didn't want a reaction like last time.

Jane quietly dodged the rushing crowd and slipped into the dark pub, she had trouble seeing so she removed her sunglasses. She looked around to see a few people glance her way and then go back to thier conversation.

' I guess these people are used to mysterious people afraid to show thier face.' Jane thought to herself as she sat down at a table. She picked up the menue to see food items she's never heard of, she put it back down and observed the customers.

Minutes passed as Jane still didn't recognize anyone, and had no familiarty with this place. She sighed prepared to leave when all of the sudden a blonde haired, young man stomped down the stairs. Jane observed him and felt a pang of sympathy for him, even though she's never met him before.

" Draco stop your brooding!" Ordered a man behind him stopping him with a cane, he seemed to be an older version of the young man.

Jane watched him behind the shade of her hood, he nodded silently and exited towards the back of the pub, Jane got up determined, and silently trailed behind him. She watched as he and the older man stopped infront of a braick wall. Jane turned to leave when all of the sudden the man started tapping the bricks in a certian pattern.

Jane's draw dropped as the bricks started to rumble and slowly part, pouring in sunlight into the dark, damp, back alley. She looked the figures infront of her as they seemed to show now surprise. They went through the newly made arch and walked down a crowded street filled with colorfull shops of all kind.

Collecting herself Jane put her sunglasses on and boldly walked into the newly discovered ally. She made her way down the street trying to find the blonde boy she saw earlier although lost him in huge mob of men, women, and children dressed in colorfull robes.

' Maybe there's a convention in town.' She thought to herself trying to find an explination for what she just saw, although she knew that it was just a sorry excuse. She stopped at a store with a bright pink sign that read 'HoneyDukes!' She peered in the window display, moving her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose.

She looked on hungrily at all the wonderful and new sweets she saw. Although that feeling quickly left as soon as she saw chocolate frogs and carmal roaches! She pushed her glasses back and wandered down the street stopping at windows displaying things like cauldrens and brooms.

Jane decided to enter a shop decorated in bold red colors, displaying love potions. She came in as the store bell made a small dink. Soon enough two young men with mathcing red hair, freckles, and blue eyes made thier appearance.

" May we-", the one on the left started.

" Assist you", the other continued.

" In any way?" They finished together with maching grins.

Jane muttered a small ' no thankyou,' and went back to reading labels on the most pecuilar inventions she's ever seen. She heard a big bang and saw a goofy young man with big ears and and messy hair knock over a display of 'extendable ears'.

" NEVILLE!" Groaned a boy with the same red hair as the two she met earlier. She looked to see a full profile of him and stood thier shocked, the boy from her dream!

" Sorry Ron." Neville mumbled turning a dark scarlet.

" I told you Neville I'm trying to help Fred and George out, not destroy thier store!" He joked as he help the young man on the floor up. Jane watched, as her body seemed frozen to the spot.

" Where's Harry and Hermione?" Asked Neville, dusting his robes off.

" Oh, they should be here any minute." He said taking out a wooden stick, with a wave of it all of the boxes neatly set themselves back on the shelf.

Jane's eyes widen as she turned to leave, but found herself face to face with a poster of a girl, with a sign above her reading, 'MISSING.' Jane gasped as she looked back to see herself waving back at her.

" We're here!" Declared a male voice swinging back the door, wich in result sent Jane falling to the floor. She layed with her back to the ground as her sunglasses were flown next to her, and her hood down. Revealing her full face, the person quickly made his way towards her.

" Sorry about- " He started, but cut off as dark brown eyes connected with beautiful emerald ones.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's all for this chapta! I hope I didn't dissapoint!REVIEW!**


	3. The name is Jane

**DISCLIAMER: I OWN NO HP CHRACTERS, YUP IT SUCKS! **

**A/N: Thanx 4 da reviews, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Now I know most of you already have figured out who she is, but just incase there are some who don't she will remain Jane, until she finds out her true identity. Sorry if I have caused any confusion, THANX! ****Oh yea and sorry 4 spell/gram. mistakes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously: _

_" Sorry about-" he started, but cut off as dark brown eyes connected with beautiful emerald ones. _

**CHAPTER 3: The name is Jane**

Jane quickly stood up as she looked at him to see his face ghost white. He had messy black hair and emerald eyes, complete with with glasses and a strange scar in a form of a lightining bolt. He seemed familiar to Jane, but she couldn't really think of anything.

" A-Anna? Is it really you?" He asked moving towards her.

Jane backed away towards the door and look around only to find everyone staring at her in shocked silence. A girl with bushy brown hair stepped from behind him and stared in silence as the red head boy from her dreams joined her side.

" Anna, it's me Harry!" The boy with glasses said, moving towards her and touching her face as if making sure she was real. She instantly backed away from his touch, as if it was a hot coal.

" Get away from me." Jane demanded, everyone seemed to sorround her and she didn't know or remember any of them. More and more people sorrounded her and stared at her as if she was a circus freak, Jane couldn't take it anymore.

" I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU!" Jane yelled, trying to get the crowd to back off.

This just seemed to attract more people so she went with her first instinct, and ran. As Jane ran into the street she looked back to see the boy with black hair following her.

" ANNA! ANNA, WAIT!" The boy screamed as he ran behind her to her.

' Why is everyone calling me that?' Jane thought to herself as she looked for an exit.

Jane dodged person after person trying to find a way out of the alley. She ran to the place where the arch used to exist only to find a brick wall, a dead end.

She looked back to see the boy named Harry joined by three other people. The red head, a bushy haired girl, and a sandy haired man, all of them from her dreams. As they spotted her they quickly ran to her, and stopped only a few feet away from her.

" Anna?" The man asked as he stepped towards her. Jane backed against the wall in reaction and looked at him with a sneer. Jane did not like to be threatened and instantly put up her defense.

" The name is Jane." She said harshly looking pointedly at the black haired boy behind him. The three teenagers looked at eachother in shock.

" What is your last name." The man asked gently. Although Jane instantly knew what he was trying to do, gain her trust and let her guard down.

" Who wants to know?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, looking him up and down.

' I could take him." She thought, Jane discovered she had a talent for self defense, and continued it by taking karate.

" Remus Lupin." The man said smiling, extending out his hand. Jane looked at it with distaste, she didn't want to be rude, but she didn't trust any of these people.

" Why did you people follow me?" She asked getting strait to the point.

" I'm sorry, we mistaked you with one of our close friends." The girl behind Remus spoke up. Remus smiled and nodded, confirming her explination.

" Well now you know that I'm not, I'll be leaving." Jane declared, brushing past the man and the three teenagers. When all of the sudden a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, with an iron grip.

" Her name is Anna Snape." Jane looked up to see Harry looking at her with a determined glint in his eye. He then reached into his jean pocket, underneath his robe, and pulled out the poster that she saw earlier in the shop .

" She was kidnapped about a year ago." He said putting it infront of her face.

Jane was once again face to face with a picture of herself, waving and smiling back at her. She looked to see that they had gathered quite a crowd, and once again Jane felt suffacated.

' I have to get out of here.' Jane thought, trying to control the growing fear inside of her.

Scared and confused Jane did the only thing she knew to protect herself. Without warning Jane reeled back her arm as her hand formed into a fist, BAM! She got him square in the nose, Harry instantly let her go as he yelped out in pain and clutched his nose.

The crowd watched Jane in shock as she looked around for an exit. She spotted a dark ally to her left with a sign on the wall reading, ' Knocktern Ally'. Not wanting to be there anymore, Jane quickly sped off into the ally hoping to escape.

Trying to stop the bleeding Harry held his nose as Remus pulled out his wand and fixed it. The four instantly looked around to see Jane nowhere in sight.

Going down the stairs, Jane looked back to see the four strangers looking for her in the crowd. Not paying attention to her feet she lost her footing and went tumbling down the stairs. As she rolled down the last step, her head came crashing down on the edge of the concrete sidewalk.

' That hurt.' She thought trying to move, but soon found that her head wouldn't allow it.

As everything was starting to become a blur, Jane looked up to see a figure cloaked in black reaching towards her. That was the last thing she saw as everything around her faded to black.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gasp! Who was that person, was it a Deatheater? OH NO! Hehe won't know if ya won't review! Thank ya!**


	4. I'm Listening

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT MY IMAGINATION! **

**A/N: Ya most of you already got who the 'mysterious' person was. CoughSnapeCough BA- HUMBAG! Anywho thanx for all da reviews! I'll try to make my chapters a little longer. Sorry 4 spell/gramm mistakes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 4: I'm Listening**

Severus Snape watched the even breathing of a young girl, sleeping in a hospital bed. His dark brown eyes, wich people mistaken for black and lifeless, clouded with an unreadable emotion.

" I think it's time you got some rest, my boy." Dumbledore declared standing behind him.

" Is it Anna?" Snape asked, not looking away from the girl.

" After some tests from our brilliant school nurse," Dumbledore smiled, " yes, your Anna is alright."

He knew that there was more, there always was, "but." Snape continued on.

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh, " but, there is a barrier around her long term memories. It will take her a while to remember anything from her past." Snape nodded, still showing no sign of movement from his stony position.

" When she wakes up, I imagine she will be in a bit of a shock." Dumbledore said gently, " best not to scare her by looming over her bed side." He finished, putting a hand on Snape's shoulder.

Snape stiffly stood up and walked out of the hospital wing, his cloak billowing behind him. Dumbledore watched sadly as he took Snape's empty seat. Soon enough Madam Pomfrey came busteling in with an assortment of potions following behind her.

" Good evening, Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore greeted, tiredly. Madam Pomfrey indicated his presence with a slight nod and began assorting the floating potions on her nightstand.

" How is she?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes looking at the faint scar on her cheeck. ' The things one wizard can do, to so many people.' He thought sadly.

" She's in a right state." Huffed Madam Pomfrey, " absolutley covered in scars and bruises, not to mention the broken bones these muggle doctors are trying to heal." She said rubbing prurple gunk over the scar on her cheeck.

" Nothing to serious then." Dumbledore asked, a little relieved.

" Well," She hisitated, having an internal battle." There is one thing, that will take alot more time to heal." She said gently.

Against his own judgement Dumbledore asked, " what is it?"

Madam Pomfrey gently pulled the covers down to the girl's hips and slowly raised her shirt, just below her chest. Dumbledore looked to see Madam Pomfrey unraveling a bandage covering well half of the young girl's stomach.

The bandage reveled a grotesque deep cut in a form of an x, it was so deep you could see a little past the girl's stomach muscle. It was treated with a muggle treament called stitches, wich was not done very well. Not to mention the discoloring and the scabbing sorrounding it.

Madam Pomfrey quickly recovered it with the bandage and put her shirt back to its place. Dumbledore watched in stunned silence at what he saw.

" She also show signs of bieng under the cruciatus curse, many times." Madam Pomfrey finished quitely.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, " when she wakes up tommorow, give her a calming potion, and then please inform me. Miss Snape and I have a great deal to talk about." He finished.

Dumbledore turned and left to his office, upon entrance, he plopped down into his chair. He tried to focus on the paper work infront of him, although the memory of the injury still fresh in his mind. He removed his spectecals and rubbed his temples.

' What Voldemort can do to one little girl.' He thought sadly as he retreated to his chambers, to fall into a sleep filled with nightmares.

As the darkness outside slowly faded to light, a certain former profesor stormed through Hogwarts. The middle aged man quickly made his way to Dumbledore's office and pounded on his door. The door opened as the man stumbled in out of breath.

" Ah, Remus, how may I help you?" Dumbledore asked pleasently.

" It's about Anna Snape, we think she-"

" Is currently resting in the Hogwarts hospital." Dumbledore cut in, with a twinkle in his eye. Remus stood there dumbfounded, his mouth opening and closing, trying to think of something to say.

" She- Harry saw- yesterday- she is?" He managed to ask.

Dumbledore chuckled good naturely, " lemon drop?" He asked pushing forward a jar filled with yellow sweets. Remus shook his head no.

" Or maybe some chocolate." Dumbledore supplied, Remus laughed and tiredly sat down in the chair infront of Dumbledore's desk.

" Is she alright?" He asked, his laugh gone as quick as it came. The memory of last night flashed through Dumbledore's mind, and the twinkle in his eye soon dissapeared.

" She's healing." He admitted softly.

Remus looked puzzled, " how did you find her?" He asked, " better yet, how did you get her to listen to you?" Remus asked with a small smile.

" What do you mean, my friend?" Dumbledore answered with his own question.

" Yesterday at Diagon Ally," Remus started, " Harry ran into her and she didn't recognize him. Nor me Ron or Hermione, even when we tried introducing ourselves. It's like she's never seen us before, she even broke Harry nose!" He said exasperated.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and proceeded to tell Remus about Anna's current situation. He also then explained about her accident in Knocktern Ally and how Snape discovered her and brang her to Hogwarts. Remus sat there in silence and took a moment to absorb all of the new information.

" So you mean she doesn't remember anything?" He asked sadly.

" Nothing that happened after she found a way to escape Voldemort." Dumbledore corrected with his own sad smile, " I think you should go back to the _house_ and explain everything to the _everyone_." Remus nodded knowing that when he said house he ment Grimwauld's, and everyone meaning the Order.

" I'm expecting a meeting with Miss Snape any moment." He finished guiding Remus towards the door. Soon enough Remus made his way to the apparation point, and dissapeared into the cool morning air.

**( A/N: Was gonna stop there, but I think you all deserve an xtra long chappie!)**

Jane slowly peeld her eyes opened and blinked a few times to adjust to the bright sunlight filling the huge room.

' ROOM?' Jane thought, she blacked out in an ally. ' Maybe it was a dream.' She thought leaning back into her squishy pillow.

" Wait a mintue," Jane sat up and observed her sorroundings. She was in a room with stone walls and glass stained windows, with matching beds lining the walls.

" This is not my room." She declared jumping out of the bed, only to find she was weraing a dress.

' Since when did this get there?' She thought trying to find her clothes. She spotted them folded by the bed, next to her sunglasses and cell phone.

She quickly slipped on her jeans and carefully removed the dress, and gently slipped on her shirt. She had to be carefully not move the bandage, she was not looking forward to have it rewrapped. She was working on her shoes when all of the sudden a plump woman with a very big hat burst into the room.

" Where do you think your going, young lady?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

" Away from here." Jane replied finishing her shoes and grabbing her hoodie. " Where is here, anyways?" She asked looking around, she needed to know where she was first before she could find a way to leave.

" Hogwarts, now please have a seat so I can go get the headmaster." The woman answered stiffly and turned on her heel.

Jane sat down, ' maybe he can help me out of here.' She thought, although the word Hogwarts seemed to ring a bell, but she just didn't know wich one.

" Shoot!" She declared as she grabbed her cell phone, ' I forgot to call Laura, she's probably going crazy right now.' Jane thought trying to turn on her phone, it wouldn't work.

" I just charged this yesterday!" She said banging it on the table.

" I believe that your gadget won't work here." Delcared a deep voice, Jane whipped around to see an elderly man with the longest beard she's ever seen, standing at the door.

" Why not?" Jane asked folding her arms defensivly.

The old man's blue eyes seem to twinkle, " first let me introduce myself, my name is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of this school!" He said merrily.

" Jane, so why won't my cell work here?" Jane said hurridly, this place gave her a wierd vibe.

Dumbledore smiled, " because, this is Hogwarts, School of Wicthcraft and Wizardy." He said with a serious face.

' This guys nuts!' Jane thought, although she kept her cool demeanor and plastered a smile on her face, " well thankyou kind, wizard, but I have to get back to my magical land called home." She said heading towards the doors.

" You don't know how you got those scars do you?" Dumbledore asked.

At this Jane stopped at the door and slowly turned around. When she heard this Jane freaked out, for all she knew he could be the one who gave them to her.

Jane turned and stopped a few feet away from him, " I'm not afraid of you!" She declared and started moving her hands in a circualr motion "Want a little wax on, wax off? Huh, tough guy?"

Dumbledore smiled, amused, and took out his wand. He then slowly levitated the nightstand next to her and gently set it back down. Jane looked at it in shock as her hands fell limply to her side.

" Would you like to remember your past?" He asked calmly sitting down and conjuring up a chair for her. Jane studied him skeptically and then slowly nodded.

" I'm listening." Jane said sitting down across from him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Not my best work, but eh I needed this chapta to inolve Snape, let Remus or someone know where Anna was, and how Dumbledore got Anna to listen to him. Ya I know alot, but I hope u liked it anyways. The next chappie, I will probably start reffearing to Anna by her real name. So bear with me! Lol, Thanx. **

**P.S. Sorry if I spelt Grimwauld wrong, or however it's spelled.**


	5. Lost and Found

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO HP CHARACTERS! **

**A/N: Thanx 4 reading! Hoping for more reviews though, anyways I hope u like this chappie! And the rest to come! IN THIS CHAPTER ANNA WILL NOW BE REFEARED TO AS ANNA! HOPE THERE'S NO CONFUSION!**

**Oh ya and sorry 4 spell/gramm bla bla bla here's the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 5: Lost and Found**

" What do you know or remember about your past?" Asked the old wizard.

The teenage girl shrugged, " not much, I only have dreams." She said quietly.

Dumbledore studied her intently and with a wave of his aged hand, conjured up what seemed to be a book. He opened the first page and gently set it onto her lap. Brown eyes scanned it to discover that it wasn't a book at all, but a photo album.

" These pictures were taken by a wizarding camera." Dumbledore explained pointing to the moving picture of a waving girl that could pass as her twin.

" Who is she?" The teenage girl asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

" This is Anna Snape, who was recently captured by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort." He explained, instanly Anna's head snapped up.

' Voldemort, that sounds familiar, I know I've heard his name before!' She thought, although growled in frustration at her lack of memory.

" Why did he want her?" Anna asked with a determined glint in her eye.

" There are many reasons," Dumbledore started, " maybe because of who her father was, or maybe because of a certain relationship with a certian young man." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Anna turned the page to see a picture with the girl wrapping her arms around a tall black haired, green eyed boy. Her eyes widen, ' the boy from yesterday.' She thought.

" What happened to her?" She asked looking up, she wanted to know everything. For some strange reason something told her that she needed to do this.

" To explain that, we would have to start the story about fifteen years ago. When Voldemort was defeated by a one year old little boy..." Soon started the tale of Harry Potter and how Anna Snape affected him and many other people.

Miles away Harry, Hermione, and Ron were huddled around what seemed to be a human ear, with a flesh colored string leading underneath a thick oak door.

" Harry, this upsurd!" Hermione exlaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

The two boys responded with a 'sssshhh!' The bushy haired girl sighed defeatedly and bent down trying to hear something out of the ear.

" We can't hear anything!" She said trying to prove her point. Harry ignored the comment as the red headed boy next to him nodded in defeat.

" She's right mate. Mum's got this room sealed off from any of Fred and George's inventions." He said giving a heavy sigh. Harry growled in frustration and stomped across the living and fell onto the couch in exasperation.

" They're talking about Anna!" He exclaimed, " I need to know what's going on!"

" We will soon Harry, I'm sure Remus will let us know soon." Hermione reasoned, trying to calm Harry down. Ron came up and nodded as he swung an arm around her. Harry looked over at the couple and nodded, even though it made him more depressed.

Suddenly a dark auburn owl swooped through the open window as a brown envolope dropped onto Harry's lap. Harry opened the letter addessed to him and and skimed through it. A sad smile appeared on his lips, until a moment passed and his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

" What is it?" Asked Ron.

" It's from Cho," replied Harry, " she says she has a special surprise for me when I come back to Hogwarts." He said with lack of enthusiasm.

" So you two still together?" Ron asked, Harry nodded glumly and turned towards the window.

" Well that's good." Hermione supplied trying to lighten the mood, but failed miserably. Hermione and Ron both knew who occupied his thoughts.

A bang was heard as the trio look to see a tired Remus Lupin standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. He took a big sigh and loosened his neck tie. All he wanted to do was relax but that was the last thing he was going to get from these three students. As soon as he steeped through the threshold they trio started bombarding him with questions.

" Is it Anna?"

" What was that scar on her cheeck?"

" Was it really her?"

" How come she punched Harry?"

" How did she escape Voldemort?"

" Where is she?"

" How come she broke my nose?"

" What's for lunch?" **( A/N: Guess who said that? ) **

" EVERYONE STOP!" Howled Remus. The trio instantly silenced and looked at him in awe with a little hint of fear in thier eyes.

" I will tell you what I know and that's all." He declared rubbing his head, he saw the trio opening thier mouths to say something so he added, " with no interuptions!" The trio nodded and grumbled all the way to the couch.

" I just wanted to know what was for lunch." Mumbled Ron but was instantly silenced with an elbow jabbing his ribs, courtesy of Hermione. She glared and put a finger to her lips, signaling for him to shut his mouth.

" Alright, this all I know for sure..." Started Remus, telling his encounter with Dumbledore.

" So Harry and everyone are still looking for her?" Asked Anna, Dumbledore nodded his head in conformation.

" It's just that, there are few who survived Voldemort and there wasn't much hope." He admitted soflty, " including her mother and step father." He finished pointing out a man and women in one of the muggle pictures.

Upon seeing the woman Anna paused for a minute and studied the woman closer. She must of been staring at that photograph for about fifteen minutes before something in her mind clicked, it was though a misty viel was lifted.

" That's my mom." She whispered as the familiar burning in the back of her throat returned. Dumbledore nodded solenmly and lifted up out of his chair and stood beside the overwhelmed teenage girl. She had a feeling about what he was going to say next, she has since he first started.

" This is your story, you are Anna Marie Snape." Anna nodded in understanding a Dumbledore put a hand on her shaking shoulder, as tears silently slipped down her cheecks. Tears of joy because of what she found and tears of sadness for what she has lost.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Awwwwwww, poor Anna. Dats all for dis chapta! REVIEW!**


	6. Painful Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, JUST HERE TO WRITE.**

**A/N: Thanx for da reviews, NOW REVIEW MORE! Sorry for taking so long, my brother had a birthday party and I had to spend the weekend at my grandmother's house whos computer just happened to be broken! Sorry for spell/gram mistakes! READ ON!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 6: Painfull Memories**

" I remember her." Anna whispered as she wiped the tears falling onto the picture. Dumbledore came back with a vile filled with a violet substance.

" Drink this, it will calm you." He said quietly, Anna carefully took the vile from him and drank its contents. Soon after, her tears subsided and she felt at peace, if only for a moment.

" Do you remember anything else?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

" No, only her, everything else is still hazy." She admitted.

" There is something that I belive belongs to you." He said with a smile and pulled out what seemed to be a stick. Anna looked at him with a raised eyebrow and gave a hesitant smile.

" Uh, thankyou." She said unsure, although trying to be polite.

Dumbledore chuckled, " you can't be a witch without your wand, now can you?" He asked.

Anna nodded in understanding and grabbed her wand. She smiled as soon as her hand grasped the familiar smooth wood, it seemed as though a big part of her was just returned.

" This is all real isn't it?" Anna asked in awe, examining her wand. Dumbledore nodded softly and moved towards the doors.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I have to infrom a certain Laura Smith of your location." He said with a smile, Anna nodded as he slipped out of the double doors.

" Now how about we get you into something more comfortable?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

She was holding up the hospital gown. Anna looked at it with distast, but saw the determined look in the woman's eye. Anna nodded in defeat as she took the gown and made her way towards the bathroom.

" Harry will you stop pacing?" Remus asked tiredly as he watched Harry walk back and forth infront of the fireplace, after a few hours it tends to annoy.

" I need to see her! Why won't Dumbledore let me see her?" Harry asked nervously.

" Look, I'm sure just finding out that your a witch, your mother and stepfather are dead, and you have a lunatic after you," She took a breath," you don't really want to see your ex-boyfriend." Hermione answered truthfully, and sleepily from the couch.

" EX-BOYFRIEND?" Harry asked harshly whipping towards Hermione. Used to his outburst Hermione, in reaction, rolled her eyes.

" Think Harry!" She said exasperated, " who's your current girlfriend?"

" Cho." Harry said quietly, he sat down stunned as though reality had just slapped him in the face.

" Exactly." Hermione yawned snuggling next to her boyfriend on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

" I left her for dead, and for Cho." He said quietly, suddenly he was dreading the visit to Anna. She was expecting to come back with Harry right there with open arms, not to find Cho Chang in them.

After changing Anna settled into the hospital bed and made herself comfortable. She looked over to see Madam Pomfrey filling cups of various liquid, they didn't look too appealing to Anna.

" What is this?" Anna asked taking a cup from Madam Pomfrey.

" This potion, is going to help you with those scars." She said, Anna subconsiously traced her finger along the scar on her cheek, to discover that it was alot smaller and smoother. She hurriedly gulped a generous amont into her mouth, and instantly spit it back out.

" Eww!" Anna sputtered handing back the cup, Madam Pomfrey instantly refilled it.

" What do you expect? Pumpkin Juice?" She asked exasperated, handing the cup back.

" That doesn't sound much better." Anna mumbled as she drank the disgusting liquid as fast as she could.

After that cup there came four others, all of them disgusting. As she was starting to get drowsy, there came a bang at the doors and Anna saw a man with greasy black hair carefully levitating a steaming cauldren.

" Only one more potion." Madam Pomfrey declared as Anna groaned in exasperation. Upon hearing the sound the man snapped his head up and stared into Anna's brown eyes.

Anna couldn't read his expression, she smiled politely and gave a small wave. He instantly broke his gaze and produced a vile out of thin air. He then carefully dipped it into the cauldren until a certain amount of the steaming liquid was contained. Anna watched entranced at his amazing concentration with his swift and percise movements. The more she watched him the more attached she felt towards him, for some unknown reason.

Madam Pomfrey carefully took the vile from him with a stern and serious expression on her aged face. She carefully positioned it in Anna's hands so she wouldn't drop it. The man put the cauldren into a special cabinet that required three complex spells to open.

" Carefull," Warned Madam Pomfrey, " this potion is very dangerous if not administered properly."

" What is it for?" Anna asked eyeing the potion wearily.

" This, " Madam Pomfrey started heavily," Is a potion that will bring down the barriers around your mind, so you can remember things from your past again." She gave a heavy sigh. " A very painful potion." She finished.

Anna nodded slowly and carefully lifted the vile up to her face, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the pale man had come closer to her bedside, with a pained expression on his face, with a hint of...care? Anna shrugged it off and focused on the task at hand, and slowly tipped the vile back.

She felt the warm liquid glide down her throat. Soon the warm soft feeling disapeared and it felt as though it was replace by acid. The burning in her throat became so bad that she started coughing and sputtering, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. As the coughing increased so did the pain, it was so bad her eyes filled with tears.

Madam Pomfrey and Snape held her on each side and tried to calm her down. The potions effect were just kicking in, soon her body convulsed with spasm for about five minutes and left her weak and fragile. Madam Pomfrey sponged her hot forehead with a cold cloth as Snape looked away.

" Try to get some sleep." Madam Pomfrey said tucking her in. ' That poor girl, she's going to have to do this every night until her memories come back.' She thought retiring to her chambers.

Snape looked to see Anna's eyes slowly closing, not very good at bieng uplifting he turned to leave. Snape couldn't be here anymore, not when Anna was hurt like that. Suddenly he heard a faint whisper and froze to his spot. He turned to look at her wondering if she really said it or it was his imagination.

" Don't leave dad." Anna whispered once again, fighting against her sagging eyelids, although soon lost the battle. Snape wathced her for a few more minutes until he remember that he was standing in the dark watching a young girl sleep. This was upsurd to the old Snape, yet he couldn't seem to leave.

' Blast this infernal paternal instinct!' He thought as he sagged into the chair next to her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm kinda glad Harry got a reality check! hehe 'till next time, REVIEW!**


	7. The Truth?

**DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: Soooooooooo sorry! I couldn't update sooner 'cause my computer decided crash! UHG! But it's all better after the computer geek, I mean 'specialist' decided to show. Thankyou for reading now please REVIEW! Oh yea and did I mention my b-day is tommorow! YAY! Sorry for spell/gramm.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 7: The Truth?**

_Anna found herself to be in a black room , standing on a platform with only chains restaining her. Her heart pounded rapidly as she looked into two red eyes before her._

_Voldemort looked at her emotionless, " so you plan to go back to Hogwarts as a hero, eh?" He wheezed. Anna just raised an eyebrow, ' what's he playing at?' She thought._

_" You think by going back you and your friends will be safe." He asked a sick smile creeping onto his face. Anna kept her cool demeanor but on the inside was getting confused._

_" Poor little Anna." Voldemort started with fake sympathy. " You think that if you go back you'll protect them." He paused and made his way toward her._

_" You will never escape me Anna, if you go to Hogwarts all you'll be doing is endangering your little friends." He smirked._

_" It's not as though Snape will help you, and you don't want those precious little brother and sister of yours to get hurt. Now would you?" Anna looked the other way, she seemed to have an internal battle._

_' I don't want Hermione or Ron to be in danger and Tyler and Elizabeth are all I have left, they can't get hurt. Snape doesn't even want me. 'She thought._

_' NO! HE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU!' A second voice argued. Anna felt the dull pain in her head again, although she was to busy arguing with herself to know that Voldemort was listening to everything._

_Just as the second voice was prevailing Voldemort cut in, " plus, you'll make it so much easier for me to get Harry. If you really want revenge for what he did to you, by all means go back to him." He said with a constipated smile._

_Anna felt a burning in the back of her throat, ' especially him.' She thought._

_" Join me." Voldemort hissed, leaning into her face._

_Anna looked at him and spit in his face, " NEVER!" She screamed._

_Voldemort wiped his face, disgusted. " Have it your way then." He sneered, " CRUCIO!"_

Anna snapped her eyes open to find the familiar blinding white light of the hospital wing, as the early mornig sun shined its bright rays throught the window. She put a shaking hand onto her forhead and wiped the sweat away. She carefully sat up and removed her legs from under the tangled, prespired, sheets and noticed a slumped figure across from her.

Anna looked at it with a raised eyebrow as she heard a strange sound coming deep from it. She leaned in further and discovered that it was a man, sleeping in a very akward position. His long, greasy hair shielding his face from the sun, she heard the sound again, and discovered that it was his snore.She slowly reached out her hand and gently pushed back his hair to see his face.

' Severus Snape, father.' She repeated in her head.

She had gazed at his face so many times in the photo album. Anna had looked at it so many times she learned the names of her family and friends. She felt so wierd looking at herself with her arms around them, it was as though she was looking at someone else's life. Although there was a small feeling of peace as when she saw thier smiling faces, and her's.

As Anna became engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Snape had woken up and moved his way to her side, standing with a stiff posture and passive face.

"Oh!" Anna jumped as she snapped out of her thoughts and found the man looming over her. She looked up at his impassive face, but saw the emotion in his eyes.

" Hi." She said quietly pushing her thick brown hair off of her sweaty neck. He gave her a curt nod, and in not knowing what to do, stuck out his hand.

" Snape, Severus Snape, your father." He said formally, Anna looked at it amused and slowly shook it.

" So formal." She joked with a small laugh and a smirk. Snape, in response, gave a smirk and looked at her with a knowing expression.

" What?" Anna asked as her laugh subsided, and saw his smirk.

" The first time I introduced myself to you, you said the same thing." He said his smirk growing wider, Anna then let out a small laugh.

" Are you alright?" Snape asked looking at Anna's disheavled apperance. The smile slowly melted off of Anna's face.

" Just a bad dream," she sighed, " or should I say memory." She corrected. Snape felt sympathetic for her even though his expression did not show it.

" Well, I must take my leave so you can freashen up." He declared, Anna watched as he strode over to the doors and dissapear through them. Anna sat there in silence at his sudden exit, she wanted to ask him so many things.

" I think it's time we changed your bandage, and take a nice bath." Declared Madam Pomfrey coming out of her office.

She was looking over Anna's apperance. Anna sighed as she grabbed her shorts beside her. She slipped them on and lifted her gown, so it showed her stomach, she knew the procedure.

After having her bandages changed, taking her potions, she finally was able to take a relaxing, soothing bath. Then after getting dressed Anna sat down in the chair by her bedside and flipped open the photo album. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair as she gazed at her and Harry.

' He's hot.' She thought to herself with a smile, she felt a bit of pride as she looked at the couple. She just wondered if she will feel that comfortable with him again. Or even he still liked her, she was gone a whole year after all.

' What happened when I was gone anyways?' She thought and looked around for Madam Pomfrey.

" Madam Pomfrey, can you get me something?" Anna asked she spotted her by the potions cabinet. Madam Pomfrey abandoned her task and made her way over to the young girl.

" Depends what it is." Madam Pomfrey said reasonably.

" Can you get me a newspaper please." Anna asked.

" Why do you need one?" Madam Pomfrey asked, confused. All that's ever in there these days are news about attacks and the occasional gossip article.

" I would like to know what's been happening since I've been gone." Anna replied logically.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and grabbed a folded up piece of paper on her desk. She turned towards Anna, and hesitantly handed her the parchment. As Anna took it Madam Pomfrey held her gaze for a minute, with a look of...sympathy?

Anna unfolded the paper curious as to what it contains to cause Madam Pomfrey to look at her like that. Anna gasped as she saw the front page to see her picture pasted on it. Her eyes widen as she scaned the article, written by a woman named Rita Skeeter.

**DAILY PROPHET**

**ANNA SNAPE HAS BEEN FOUND!**

Anna Marie Snape has been found! It was reported that Anna was in a joke shop when she ran out hysterically, and ran out of site. She was reportedly found in Diagon Ally, beaten and unconcious, by none other than her father Severus Snape. 

Anna has been missing for almost a year when she was captured by You-Know-Who and his followers, also known as DeathEaters, the night of her 15th birthday! This was a tragic blow to her friends and family, also to a certain green eyed boy that is certain to save the wizarding world. 

That's right! I'm talking about Harry Potter, himself. They were the happy young couple of Hogwarts! Or so everyone thought, a reliable source at Hogwarts, has told me that Harry Potter was seeing Hermione Granger, (the fiesty bookworm that you may remember from last year), and Ginevera Weasly while they were together! 

Ginevera Weasly (commonly known as Ginny) and Harry did have a past together, Intereasting. She is the youngest child and only sister of Ronald Weasly. Who just happens to be Harry Potter's best mate. Although he is now in a relationship with Miss Granger herself. 

One girl may be not enough for the famous Harry Potter. The young Slytherins, who have kindly presented this information to me, have also reported that on the night of Anna's party, they ended the relationship. It was said that Anna found Ginny kissing Harry and he openly told her about his relationships. She then ran out crying as she was soon met with DeathEaters. 

Although Harry Potter did seem upset, I suppose he was tired of waiting. He soon decided not have a relationship with Granger or Miss Weasly, as a beautiful, older, Ravenclaw has caught his attention. Her name is Cho Chang, who was the girlfriend of Cedric Diggory. They are now dating, and it seems as though it's going to stay that way. 

As Anna is fighting for her life, her love seems to be having a wonderful time with his new fancy. Let's hope that young Anna may recover from her wounds and broken heart. 

**Article by: Rita Skeeter**

' Is this how it happened?' Anna thought, as a tear splashed the photo of Cho and Harry.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope u liked the xtra long chappie! UHG! Just like Rita to dramatize things! Poor Anna, she's SOOO confused! Rita mixed up all the facts, although let's hope Harry can get himself out of this one. Till next time!**


	8. Changes

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA THANKYA!**

**A/N: Thank for the reviews, or should I say review. :( talk about tough love. lol jk, anywho thanks for atleast reading and I hope you enjoy! **

**Oh yea sorry for spell/gramm mistakes, gracias!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 8: Changes**

Anna was staring intently upon a specific article of the Daily Prohpet, she's been doing the same thing everyday for the past few months. She would sometimes look focus as if studying it, other times she seemed as if she was staring out into space. As if distracted by something that seemed painful for her to think about.

" No matter how many times you stare at it, I don't beleive it will dissapear." An elderly voice stated from the entrance.

" Hello Dumbledore." Anna said tiredly, not even glancing from the parchment.

Dumbledore smiled and conjured up a chair beside Anna. He entwined his hands and gazed at Anna intently, waiting for her to communicate.

" What seems to interest you so?" He asked.Anna sighed and leaned back into her chair, breaking from her line of vision. Dumbledore smiled, just like he wanted her too.

" How can I help you professor?" Anna asked looking at him this time.

Dumbledore's smile instantly deminished, she looked as if she was a ghost of Anna, a shadow. Her eyes had dark circles under them, aging her about ten years. Her skin lost it's healthy glow, as her hair tied in a tangled not at the base of her neck. Although what startled him most was her eyes, they seemed as though they were hollow, the sparkle that used to exist, gone.

" Is there something on your mind Miss Anna?" Dumbledore asked, Anna shook her head and glanced towards the article.

" Don't believe everything you read." Dumbledore replied bluntly. Anna gave a snort and turned back towards the old wizard.

" Look I know that what she reported wasn't the truth," Anna answered with agitation in her voice, " I saw it, or remember it, whatever you want to call it!" She yelled in exasperation.

" Then you know that there are alot of people who love you and you're starting to remember that. That shouldn't be a problem." Dumbledore said calmly. Anna whipped around glaring at him with those hollow eyes.

" Having to relive the hurt is!" She hissed, " HAVING TO RELIVE VOLDEMORT! THAT IS THE PROBLEM!" She screamed, clutching the bandage around her stomach. Dumbledore listened quietly, knowing that she had a right to be mad.

" School will be starting next week," Dumbledore started calmly, " best you get some rest. I expect that you will have many people meet, again." He said trying to lighten the mood, although only to be meet with lifeless dark brown eyes.

" Yuor school robes will be brought to you tommorow." He siad after a moments silence, " sweet dreams, dear Anna." He whispered as he slipped his way through the doors.

" UHG!" Anna screamed in frustration as she slammed her hands on the table. She blinked away the tears, only to be meet with the painful sight of Cho and Harry.

" I've had enough." She whispered as she grabbed her wand and in a split second sent a spell spiraling towards the parchment. Anna watched in satisfaction as the flames danced before her eyes. Just then something ignited in her hollow eyes, revenge.

" Poor Anna, " Anna whispered to herself, " I'll show them who the poor one is." She declared into the cold night as she slipped into bed. As a man hidden in the shadows slipped away, watching history repeat it's self. Rash decisions made by Snape's, they will soon regret.

Dumbledore slowly walked out of the kitchen of Grimwauld's, as the meeting with the Order concluded. He bid farewell to each member as he saw three heads hudled together at the top of the stairs.

" You can come down now, you three." He said tiredly as he took of his spectacles and rubbed them on his silky blue robes.

" How does he do that?" Mumbled Ron as the three trudged down the stairs. Dumbledore chuckled lightly and sighed at thier worried expressions.

" Is Anna alright?" Asked Harry, " we saw the paper, and well..."

" Physically she's healing." Dumbledore admited with a soft, although unsure smile.

" Physically?" Hermione questioned.

' Ah, Hermione, you are the smartest witch of your year.' Dumbledore thought to himself as the smile evaporated from his aging face.

" Voldemort, can change people," the old wizard started slowly as the trio nodded thier heads. " She may not be the old Anna you remember." He admited gravely as he put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

" How has she changed." Harry asked his eyes clouded with concern and a little hint of fear.

" I will not say that the article did not upset her." Dumbledore said honestly, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with a sad expression. Meanwhile Harry's contorted with guilt.

" Nothing has happened to her that you have caused Harry. Nothing that has ever hurt her." He finished grabbing him by both shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes. Harry nodded as he trudged upstairs, the others knew that whatever was said, Harry blamed himself.

Anna was fast asleep in her dorm bed as her wand suddenly began to glow brightly and vibrate on her nightstand. Her eyes flew open at the familiar buzzing sound as she grabbed it and muttered a spell. Instantly the the alarm was shut off and she slowly sat up.

" First day back." She said in fake enthusiasm, Anna took a warm shower and then put on her Gryffindor robes. She smiled as she fixed her tie, it felt as though she was going home, so familiar. When she got to the full length mirror she frowned.

'Familiar.' She snorted, she looked anything but. Anna dried her hair and straightened her hair with a simple spell. She decided the last week that if she was going to have a new personality, she might as well have a new look to go with it.

She ran her fingers through her sleek, pitch black hair, wich, in the right fluorescent light, looked dark blue. She applied lots of mascara making her eyelashes dramatic with maching black eyeliner. She touched her slightly tanned cheeck, she didn't even recognize _herself_.

" Good!" She declared angrily, she never wanted to be poor, defensless, Anna again. She's still back in Voldemort's cell, waiting for Harry to save her. Although she did admire the newly toned muscles and how her new look made her sneer ten times deadlier.

She kept up her training, although not with Lupin, some wierd old man named Mad Eye Moody. She felt his sarcastic remarks and ruthless training refreashing from the every day pity she recieved. Thinking of sarcastic she thought back to her father, Severus. Her memories did improve and now the only one's hazy were of her child hood. Although she never did speak to her father after that night.

' Less people to hurt you.' She thought to herself as she clasped her necklace. Anna knew it wasn't the truth, but that didn't seem to matter to her these days. Only Voldemort did, she spent her daydreams coming up with ways to make him suffer. Sure normal teenage girls think about boys and cute outfits, but Anna gave up on that a long time ago.

A sudden beebing erupted from her watch, Anna looked down to see that she had to get down to the Great Hall to be anounced. Sure everyone knew from the Daily Prophet (well, knew she was found) although Dumbledore wanted her to come seperatly. Something about bieng overwhelmed and the such.

Harry sat sat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Dean as he clasped and unclasped his hands nervously. He gave a small wave to Cho from across the row of Gryffindors and then quickly turned away. Everyone seemed on edge about Anna's arrival, they wanted to see if she was alright, to talk to her, if she was disfigured, anything and everything. Even Malfoy seemed nervous, although that was for reasons Harry did not understand.

Soon enough Dumbledore stood up and introduced the school to the first years. They all clapped as they were sorted into thier respectable houses. Harry recieved the usual wide-eyed stares from the eleven year old Gryffindors. Although there was respectable chatter about Anna Snape. After that, Dumbledore introduced all of the teachers and then explained the school rules.

He then cleared his throat, " We have a return of someone special." He started, at this Harry tensed and soon found Hermione hand squeezing his. He sent her a grateful smile and focused his attention to Dumbledore.

" As you all know, last year Anna Snape was capture by Lord Voldemort!" His voice filled with gloom, " Miss Anna has been missing for almost a year now, yes we did find her, but I must ask you to be considerate of her feelings." He said with a serious look, mostly towards the Slytherins.

" I must tell you ahead of time that she is sorry if she doesn't recognize you." He paused as he searched the students' shocked faces, " Miss Snape has been at the mercy of Voldemort and he has damaged her not only physically but mentaly!" He exclaimed as his voice boomed with passion.

" Few people have ever escaped Voldemort, let alone survived in his prescence! I trust you all know this, but you don't have the slightest inkling of what has happened to not only her, but to those who care for her! You must all understand this because I hope you realize that this is not a game! People are dying and it is up to you and your generation to save the wizarding world!" He finished with his deep baritone echoing along the walls.

The students looked at him in respectful and schocked silence. It seemed as though the reality of the situation of it all hit them, when Cedric died the Ministry told everyone that they would handle it. Now they knew that thier generation was the one in danger and as each one of the students (including Slythering) were in deep thought a voice from the podium interupted them.

Anna stood outside the doors letting Dumbledor's speech ring into her ears. Even though it was rousing, and eye opening for the students, she's been there and done that, she knows first hand Voldemort's powers. Now she had a score to settle and no one was going to get into the way of that. On that final note she heard her name bieng called from the podium.

" PLEASE WELCOME BACK ANNA SNAPE!" The doors to the great hall flew open has the students looked at her in shock. This was not the Anna they remembered.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HEHE! That's all 4 now REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPPIES! hehe, till then. **


	9. Welcome back

**DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING THAT BELONGS TO ROWLING! **

**A/N: Awww you guys do respond to threats! lol, ok here's the new chapter you've been begging for. lol jk. Oh yea sorry for spell/gramm mistakes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 9: Welcome back**

Anna smirked at the sight of the students shocked faces, and the first years look of awe. She searched the Gryffindor table and quickly found Harry in a quick glance to see him staring at her with his mouth wide open, eyes buldging. She started down the isle as the only sound was her heels making a soft _click_ against the stone floor.

" I believe a proper welcome is in order!" Declared Dumbledore, as his old hands slapped together.

The students joined in full force as Anna gave a slight nod and made her way to the end of the Gryffindor table. She sat herself between two new first years that stared at her without blinking.

" What?" She asked annoyed, the pair instantly squealed and turned thier attention back to Dumbledore. It would seem as if the sound of her voice was enough to make them crap thier pants.

' Nice to meet you too.' Anna thought sarcastically rolling her eyes, as she then turned her attention back to Dumbledore. Determined not to look at Harry, no matter how hard it was for her.

" Now, let the feast BEGIN!" Dumbledore exclaimed throwing his hands into the air as various foods filled the empty plates of Hogwarts.

The four tables instantly pounced on the delicious food, even Anna was surprised at the beastly attack, as the first years violently tore apart thier food. Anna took her time filling her plate and goblet as she noticed the lack of sound coming from her table. She looked at the Gryffindor table to see them quietly staring at her. Well everyone but Ron who just happened to find the chicken.

" Eat!" Anna declared as if they were five year olds. The table instantly looked down and started stuffing thier faces, except for Harry and Hermione.

Anna rolled her eyes and instantly began taking bites of her mash potatoes, all the while avoiding thier gazes. Minutes passed as Anna slowly ate, she felt a heated stare on her, and it wasn't coming from the Gryffindors. Anna turned her head from side to side trying to figure out who it was, when brown eyes meet cold grey ones.

Draco Malfoy stared into her eyes as memories flashed before her. She quickly turned her head and focused her eyes on on her plate. Her appetite soon left her as a migrane soon pounded at her head. She put a hand to her head as she searched her robes. Anna produced a vile with a blue substance, as she quickly uncorcked it and downed its contents in one gulp. She breathed in deeply and opened her eyes to see the two same first years staring at her.

" Hermione." Harry said as he motioned for her to come closer.

" Yes?" She asked, leaning in.

" What was that potion Anna just took?" Harry asked. He looked at her to see her glaring at a first year, that seemed to ask her every question on the face of the earth.

" Probably for her headaches." She said logically, observing the empty vile. Harry looked at her trying to catch her eye, although with no such luck.

"UHG!" He yelped in frustration as he slamed his fork down. It earned a few glares from his row, but not even a glance from Anna.

" Why won't she look at me?" He whispered in frustration.

" Maybe she just wants to be alone." Hermione suggested calmly.

" Who does?" Ron asked, sputtering food from his full mouth.

" Manners, Ron!" Hermione hissed. She wiped the contents from his mouth off of her robe.

" Anna." Harry said sadly, the trio looked towards her to see an amused expression on her face. Although only for a second before she snapped her head away, her black hair swishing behind her.

" See what I mean!" Harry said in frustration.

" Give her some time mate." Ron suggeseted.

" Since when did you become Mr. Sensitivity?" Harry asked sarcastically. Ron's face contorted in anger, Hermione knew there was going to be a fight, so she cut in.

" We will talk to her after dinner." She stated sternly, daring anyone to complain. The two boys nodded and went back to thier food. Meanwhile, Anna was trying everything to keep from killing the first year. Or more importantly, from killing herself.

" Do you have gross scars?" The little boy asked excitedly.

" No." She said for the millionth time, trying to get him to shut up.

" Aww, darn it." He replied, Anna sighed in relief as a moments silence passed.

" I have scar, I got it when I climed the tree in my back yard. Even though my mum told me not to, but my big brother said..." Anna groaned and banged her head on the table.

" Did that hurt?" The little boy questioned, Anna only grunted in response.

' I'm in hell.' She thought to herself, soon after the food dissapeared and there was a voice from the podium, declaring the conclusion of dinner. To Anna it was a voice from an angel of mercy.

" We'll see you in the common room Harry." Hermione declared as she straightened her prefect badge. " Come on Ron!" She said, trying to get him to look away from his empty plate.

" FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" She delcared as the eleven year olds swarmed around them. Anna smiled as she saw the little boy skip off towards Hermione and Ron.

As the older students paired off and made thier way out the door, Harry couldn't contian himself anymore. Anna brusehd off her robes and weaved her way through the crowd. She stopped as she felt someone grab her hand, when she looked up at her captor she frowned.

" Anna." Harry said searching her face, as if making sure she was real. Anna glared and pulled her hand away from his grasp, then turned on her heel towards the exit.

" Anna, wait." Harry said stepping infront of her, blocking her from leaving. Anna looked pass him and sneared, she then focused her attention back to Harry.

" Your girlfriend is waiting." She said harshly, brushing passed him. Harry turned to see Cho waving at him, and blowing him a kiss. Harry looked for Anna to see her already ascending the stiars.

"Harry!" Cho squealed as she tackled Harry with a bear hug. " I missed you!"

" Cho, we just saw eachother on the train." Harry said with a small smile. Cho just giggled and pulled him into her as she planted a long, kiss on his lips. Anna watched from above at the top of the stairs, she felt that small feeling of hope slowly drift away.

" So it's true." She whispered, a part of her hoped that Rita Skeeter was wrong in that aricle. Although it seemed as though for once, she reported the truth.

Anna wondered through the halls of Hogwarts as thoughts occupied her mind. She looked out the window to see the beautiful sunset replaced by the shining full moon.

'Holy crap! How long have I been gone?' She thought to herself as she looked around. She soon found she was in Slytherin territory and knew it would take a while to get back to Gryffindor tower.

' Just can't wait to see Harry.' She thought sarcastically turning the other way. It seemed as though someone read her mind as a cold voice from the corner stopped her in her tracks.

" Saint Potter, isn't so perfect is he?"

" What do you want Draco?" Anna asked without turning around.

" Just wanted to see how my favorite god sister was doing." He drawled sarcastically, stepping out of the shadows.

" I'm your only god sister." She replied wearily, facing him.

" Like the look." He said with a smirk, Anna just wanted to smack the smirk right off him.

" Like yours too, concealment charm?" She asked seeing his unbruised face, Draco's face instantly darkened.

" Show wonder boy all the little cuts and scrapes the Dark Lord gave you?" He asked harshly, Anna stepped towards him and gripped her wand in warning. Soon she dropped her hand and looked towards the window.

" What makes you think he'd care?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco shrugged his shoulders and stepped closer to her.

" Are you, uhm, alright?" He asked looking at her solenm face. He wasn't very good at this whole caring and concerened thing.

" Fine, I have to go though. Wouldn't want your prefects to catch me." She replied with a sneaky smirk. Draco laughed, not cackled, laughed.

" Your looking at him." He smirked, Anna in reaction, rolled her eyes.

" Well I better leave before you dock points then." She stated as she started down the hallway. Draco gave a small smile before quickly recovering his cold demeanor.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now don't worry Draco's not going soft, but I could see them bieng friends. After all he helped her escape and she's his godsister. Anywho that's all for dis chapta! GO REVIEW!**


	10. Friends?

**Disclaimer: Own nada.**

**A/N: Sorry if the font is wierd, my computer is bieng really stupid! I guess that what happens when you use notepad! (sighs) Anywho sorry for not updating sooner, I have sooo much homework and now I decided to join softball practice. The try-outs for the team aren't until Feburary, soo hopefully I'll improve by then. Now that your all caught up, here's the new and improved chappie!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 10: Friends!?**

Harry gazed into the fire as students dissapeared one by one into thier dormitories. Upon hearing the portrait swing open, he whipped his head around. Eager for someone to make thier appearance, someone he needed to talk to, badly.

" Hello." He declared dissapointedly.

Ron and Hermione stumbled inside the common room. One look at thier dishealved appearance and swollen lips, Harry knew why these two prefects were back so late.

" Harry!" Hermione squealed in surprise, not expecting him to be up this late.

" What are you doing up?" She asked smoothing out her robes. All the while leaving Ron to blush in embarrased silence.

"Waiting." Harry replied gruffly as he turned back to the fire.

" For who?" Ron asked when he joined Harry on the couch, motioning for Hermione to follow him.

Although no response came from Harry as he sat in numb silence. Ron looked over at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, as if to say 'what's the matter with him?' Soon a look of understanding crossed his face as Hermione mouthed the name Anna. Although, unfortunatley, Harry looked up right at that moment.

" You haven't seen her have you?" He asked looking at them with a small trace of hope in his expression.

The hope diminished as his two friends shook thier heads 'no'. Minutes turned into hours as Ron and Hermione became sleepy and couldn't wait with Harry anymore. They then went up to thier respectable dormitories and fell into an easy sleep. Harry watched the smothering fire, waiting for Anna to come through the portrait. As Harry waited, Anna had just arrived at the entrance.

" Password?" The fat lady questioned sleepily.

" Damn!" Anna hissed, she remembered that she was long gone when Hermione anounced the password. She aslo knew that she wouldn't get into her dormitory, or to bed, without the password.

" Chocolate frogs?" She asked hopelessly, the pink lady groaned and resumed her sleeping.

DONG! Anna snapped her head around to see the corridor clock, declaring that it was officialy twelve, midnight. Anna looked around and knew it was pointless to wait around for someone, and she didn't want to have to go to a teacher. She knew they would just dock points, not a very good impression to make on her first day back.To tired and sleepy to care, she went to the only place she could think of.

Anna paced back and forth, along the wall of a corridor, three times. Suddenly an old, wooden, oak door appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of the wall. She turned the handle and slowly stepped inside to be greeted by a cozy bedroom, lighted by a roaring fire.

Complete with a queen sized bed, a couch, her book bag, a pair of Gryffindor robes, and a bathroom. Anna closed the door behind her as she entered, and kicked of her shoes. With a wave of her wand, her clothes were transformed into comfortable pajamas, as she climed into the soft bed and slowly fell asleep.

Harry awoke to a prodding in his shoulder. He peeled open his eyes to see Crookshanks pawing at his right shoulder. He quickly sat up to see he had fallen asleep on the couch, and instantly started massaging his sore back. He looked towards the clock that read seven in the morning. Harry adjusted his glasses as he trudged up the stairs, to get ready for the day.

" Up early, eh mate?" Ron asked coming down the stairs to see Harry sitting by the window.

" Fell asleep on the couch." He admitted, rubbing his stiff neck.

Ron nodded as he and Harry waited for Hermione to make her appearance. As she came down into the common room, she was greeted with a kiss from Ron and a hug from Harry.

" Did you see Anna, up there?" Harry asked as the trio made thier way down towards the Great Hall.

" No, not when I woke up," Hermione replied shaking her head. " Her bed looked the same as last night too, untouched." She added with a worried expression.

Harry instantly went into panic mode, as images of the missing posters flashed through his head. He instantly ran down the corridor and headed strait towards the Great Hall.

" I'll meet you in the Great Hall." He called over his shoulder.

" As soon as I find Anna." He mumbled under his breath.

Anna snapped her eyes open at the familiar vibrating of her wand. With a quick spell the alarm ceased, and she dragged herself out of the warm soft bed. She stumbled towards the shower as she turned on the hot water, and threw her clothes in a messy pile.

Harry threw the double doors open, and frantically searched the Gryffindor table. Yet, no Anna, from what he could see.

" Harry!" Cho squealed. She instantly appeared at his side and threw her arms around him.

" Not now, Cho!" Harry demanded as he removed her arms from him.

As Harry left, Cho stood there like a wounded puppy. Frustrated with the lack of attention she stomped her way back to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry searched and searched for Anna, although no luck. He even decided to look for her at other tables, and then soon started asking people in thier year if they've seen her.

" Sorry Harry, haven't seen her since yesterday." Dean admitted.

" That's alright." Replied Harry, as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

" Is she alright?" Dean asked, with a concerned look on his face. Harry didn't like the look of care Dean produced and instantly became defensive.

" I'll find her." He grumbled as he plopped himself down at the table. A few minutes later, Hermione and Ron made thier entrance, and joined him.

" Find her?" Ron asked. Harry just grunted and banged his head on the table.

" I'm sure she's alright." Hermione said, trying to comfort him. Although it only made Harry more nervous, as an image of her cold, dead body flashed through his mind.

" I'm going to talk to Dumbledore." He declared, as he stomped towards the head table.

Just as he reached Dumbledore there was a bang at the entrance. Harry whipped his head around as relief instantly flooded through him. Anna stood at the entrance, and stomped her way to the Gryffindor table. Her expression deadly, as if daring anyone to question her presence.

" ANNA!" Harry called as she sat down at the end of the table. Anna looked up, and rolled her eyes to see Harry running towards her.

" Your alright!" He exclaimed as he moved to hug her. Although Anna was too fast, and whipped around away from the bench.

" Where were you?" He asked, trying to cover up the hurt look that passed his face.

" In the Room of Requirement." She said simply, folding her arms.

" Why didn't you come to Gryffindor Tower?" He asked, looking at her as if she was a five year old. Not the best thing to do with a grumpy Snape.

" I didn't know the password." Mocking his deep voice, in an idiotic way. Harry moved towards her with a serious expression.

" You could've knocked." He said sternly, like a professor would to a student who didn't complete thier homework.

" It was midnight!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration.

" Why were you out so late?" He asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Anna drew away from his touch as if she scolded herself on a hot coal.

" Wouldn't want to make your girlfriend jealous." She sneered as she instantly put her defenses up.

Everytime he came near her, she felt vulnerable and instantly thought of sarcastic remarks to protect herself, and her feelings.

" I was worried about you." He said quietly, trying to get her to have a normal conversation with him.

" Oh really? Could've fooled me." She hissed.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, his temper rising.

" It means," she explained with a cold look, " When did you start caring about my feelings?" She asked snidely. By now they had drawn quite the crowd, even the professors were watching.

" When did I start caring?" He asked in disbelief. " I waited up half the night for you!"

" Oh!" Anna said in mock revelation. " I only thought you didn't care about me when I was stuck in hell, tortured by Voldemort to protect you!" She exclaimed her emotions bubbling over.

" I thought you didn't care, when I was stuck in the hospital and you didn't visit once! NOT ONCE!" She took a deep berath to control her voice.

" I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T CARE WHEN YOU ABONDED ME FOR A NEW GIRLFRIEND AND DIDN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME!" She screamed, then stalked out the Great Hall leaving Harry in shocked silence.

Anna stormed down the corridor as she stopped midway and banged her head against the wall, as she slid down to the ground.

' Not caring is harder than I thought.' She thought trying to even her breathing.

" Are you alright?"

Anna snapped her head up to see two big brown eyes staring at her with concern. She sighed as Dean shuffled his feet nervously.

" I, errr, I heard the fight." He said softly.

" Who didn't?" Anna replied snidely.

Although instantly regretted it at the hurt look across his face. She knew he was just trying to help, and he was the only one who cared enough to come check on her.

" Sorry." She said, getting to her knees.

" Here, let me help you." Dean said lending a hand, Anna gratefully took it as she got to her feet.

" Thanks," She said brushing off her robes.

" You know, for coming and all." She said, trying to make up for the rude remark. Dean nodded as a big smile spread across his face.

" Your a good friend." Anna declared as she slipped her hand away from his.

" See you in class." She said, recovering her cool composure. Dean nodded slowly and watched as she walked off to class.

'Friend.' He whispered, dissapointedly, as he watched her leave. He turned to head towards the Great Hall, as a teenage boy with messy black hair appeared around the corner.

" Friend!?" Harry whispered harshly, his fists clenched.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OHH! Looks like Harry gots some competition! Hehe. Hope you enjoyed the long chappie! NOW GO REVEIW! **


	11. Healing Scars

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY...UNIQUE, IMAGINATION. LOL JK**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to go to a funeral. I was soo depressed, even though I went because my friend needed me there for her. But it still was so sad, I just spent the week burying myself in my school work, report cards are coming up! (laughs nervously) Anywho REVIEW! Hope u like the long chappie, I think you guys deserve it! **

**Oh yea sorry for Spell/Gramm errors my bro has been bugging me to get off for the whole few hours I've been on!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 11: Healing Scars**

Anna sighed as she collapsed into her assigned seat in Transfiguration. She had to sit by Hermione if she needed help, so she didn't really have a choice.

" Anna!" Hermione greeted warmly and giving her a hug. " It's great to see you."

" You too." Anna said softly, behind Hermione's bushy hair. Anna allowed herself to smile into Hermione's hair before regaining her stiff posture. She then akwardly patted Hermione on the back as she drew away quickly.

" You need to take out your scheduale so we can compare classes." Hermione said taking out a bit of parchment. Anna followed her as she took hers out of her bookbag.

" You need to partner with Harry for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione stated studying thier schedules.

" WHAT?" Anna asked, he was the last person she wanted to see. " WHY?"

" You have DADA when I have Arithmacy, see?" She asked showing Anna the scheduales.

" Why him?" Anna asked glaring at Harry's back infront of her.

" He has the same grade as me, and alot more experiance than me." Hermione stated logically, Anna groaned and put her head in her hands.

" Atleast you have Mr. Lupin this year." Hermione said trying to cheer her up. Anna nodded although didn't remember him bieng anounced at dinner.

' Then again I don't remember anything from dinner, with that annoying first year talking in my ear.' Anna thought to herself as a dark look passed over her face at the memory.

" Alright settle down!" Mcgonagall started. " We have alot of work to do this year, wich means alot of homework..."

Three classes later, it was time for lunch as Anna took her place at the end of the Gryffindor table. She pulled out her homework to get a head start and to avoid unwanted company. Anna swiftly glanced at the unwanted company, to find him sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She quickly looked down as Harry instantly made eye contact with her.

" Is this seat taken?" A deep voice beside her asked, Anna looked up to see Dean standing there with a hopeful expression.

" Sure." She said moving her bookbag. No matter how much she tried not to care, Anna couldn't help but say yes. She still had a soft spot for all of her old friends.

" What that?" Dean asked eyeing her essay.

"Transfiguration." Anna replied in a frustrated groan.

" Well, what are you working on?" He asked grabbing her parchment. Anna turned a light pink and mumbled something under her breath.

" What? I couldn't hear you." Dean said.

" I have to transfigure an animal into a goblet." Anna explained in one breath. " Look I know you must of learned this in, like, second year or something. Since I started late Professor McG-"

" It's alright Anna." Dean cut in, stopping her.

" Nothing to be embarassed about." He said with a smile.

" Oh yeah? What's more embarrasing than a sixth year doing second year homework?" She snapped.

" What Ron did the first time he tried it!" Dean exclaimed smiling.

Anna eyed the trio across at the Ravenclaw table, specifically Harry. Although she quickly looked back towards Dean as she saw the angry look on his face. Thinking that he was mad at her, although she was only half right.

" What did he do?" Anna asked shaking the image out of her head.

" Well, Ron broke his wand a few days before and tried to fix it with tape." He started, Anna already had a smile on her face.

" And?" She pressed on as he paused, taking a sip of her juice.

" He tried to turn a rat into a goblet. Although when he tried it, it transformed into a furry cup with a moving rat tail sticking out of it!"

Trying to drink and laugh didn't really work out for Anna. She snorted in her cup and started choking on the juice that was already half down her throat. She sputtered and coughed as Dean patted her back.

" I'm sorry!" Dean said, now rubbing her back. " All you alright?"

Once Anna was able to breathe normally again she laughed merrily. It was the first time she laughed since she got there. Dean felt a warm feeling in his chest that he was the one to cause her luagh and smiles. Anna wiped the tears from her eyes and rubbed her sore ribs, she leaned on his arm as her ribs shot up in pain.

" What's wrong?" He asked putting one hand around her shoulder and the other on her back to support her.

" Nothing, just a sore rib." She replied, she then turned to him with a smile. " It was worth the laugh though."

They shared another laugh as they gathered thier things and headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts together. All the while Anna felt a headed glare on her back. Although it wasn't who she thought it was as Cho watched her leave, Harry was to busy glaring at somebody else.

Once Anna and Dean made thier way to the classroom Anna said goodby to Dean and made her way over to Harry. Only to see him standing by his seat with his arms folded, not looking very happy. She rolled her eyes and took her seat waiting for Harry to join her. When he just stood there defensivley Anna became annoyed very quickly.

" Well, are you going to sit down or stand for the rest of the class?" She hissed.

" I don't know, maybe I should ask Dean." He mocked in a girlish voice.

" Oh that's nice, is this how you treat your friends? 'Cause it would explain how you treated me!" She replied snidely.

" Oh please, Anna. I saw you two at lunch!" He replied.

" Well maybe you should pay less attention to me and more to your current girlfriend! Maybe even show her the respect that you failed to show me!" She hissed. Harry opened his mouth to retort when Anna cut in.

" Besides if you were paying so much attention to me, you would've known that me and Dean are just friends. He's the only one that's made an effort to talk to me." She explained turning in her seat. Harry just mumbled something and grumpily plopped down into his chair. Ron and Hermione watched from the entrance as Ron groaned.

" Great Hermione! You just had to pair those two up, when you know that you could just use your time turner!" He whispered pointing to a gold chain around her neck.

" I thought it would be a great idea, you know, they have to work it out sometime." Hermione mumbled.

" No, you meddled!" Ron replied knowingly.

" They can't argue forever." She snapped, mad at the fact Ron had proven her wrong.

" Oh, yes they can!" Started Ron, " How long did it take to stop arguring until we realized our feelings."

A worried look crossed Hermione's face as she didn't bother to reply. Suddenly the bell rang and she turned to leave for her class that happened to be on the other side of Hogwarts.

" Hermione, your late." Ron exclaimed, giving her a push away from the doorway.

" No I won't." She smiled as she gave her necklace a small tug. Ron sent her one last smile as he made his way to his seat, only to find Harry and Anna bickering again.

" I did try to talk to you." Harry whispered as Anna ignored him, by pretending to scan her notes. Harry knew that he had to tell her the truth, how much he missed her. Maybe then she would listen to him, or atleast even look at him.

" Anna," He took a breath, the seriousness in his voice caught Anna's attention.

" What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I, I think that, uh, I mean," Harry stumbled, as Anna waited silently. " When you were gone, I-"

Although he cut off as Professor Lupin came down the stiars, looking as tired as ever. Although a smiled passed his face as he saw Harry and Anna, with other familiar faces. Although he sensed some of the other students nervousness, now all of them knew he was a werewolf.

" Ah, sorry for my tardiness." He apologised, " I tend to sleep like an old dog." Laughter rippled through the classroom as the heavy atmosphere lifted quite a bit.

" Now, we have alot to catch up on. I've heard your past DADA teachers since I left, and thier methods were, ah, intereasting." He explained politely as he whipped out his wand.

" This year we will be focusing on attack and defense spells, as well as dueling." He started, the humor in his voice gone in an instant.

" There are dark wizards, who are growing stronger and smarter everyday. You need to prepare yourself, least you should meet one." He said as he gave Anna brief glance, all the while the class focused thier eyes upon Harry and Anna.

" Now, in dueling there are certain positions one needs to assume." He started, " Would anyone like to voulenteer?" He asked.

A crowd of hands went up in the air, as the topic caught the class' intereast. Although everyone was surprised to see Anna firmly plant her hand in the air. They all thought she wouldn't participate for a while after what she went through. Although it was the exact opposite of what Anna wanted to prove, she wanted to let people to know she was strong.

" Anna, would you mind?" Lupin asked softly.

Anna whipped out her wand and joined Lupin infront of the classroom. With a wave of his wand the front transformed into a platform as the students gathered from a safe distance. Lupin explained the correct defensive position, as Anna instantly molded her body into the familiar position.

" Allright class, Anna and I are going to perform a duel, I will do everything I can to defeat her." He explained, Lupin chuckled at the students shocked expressions. They thought it hardly fair that a student had to go up agianst a teacher!

" Don't worry about your classmate." He laughed, " never underestimate the ability of a determined young women." He said seriously although Anna saw his eyes dance in laughter.

" EXPELLIARMUS!" He screamed as a pink light spiraled towards her.

Anna decided to show off a bit, and did a back flip to easily dodge the curse. Anna smirked to see her peers looking at her in awe, especially Harry. She sent a particular nasty hex his way wich he easily blocked with a simple 'protego'. After a half an hour of blocking and hexing, Anna made a mistake as her wand flew into Lupin's hand. He gave her a smile, although it soon evaporated as Anna cracked her knuckles with a smirk.

' Oh, this is going to be fun!' She thought to herself as she advanced towards Lupin.

An hour later, between dodging fists and kicks, spells and flips, Anna slipped up as Lupin sent her flying across the room. The impact was so hard that the class and Lupin gathered around her to make she was alright. Anna got up slowly as she rubbed her head and put a hand on her sore back.

" Never cracked my back that way before." She joked to wipe the worried faces off of her classmate's faces.

" Well, I want you to go to the Hospital Wing anyways." Lupin said relieved she wasn't hurt badly. Dean instantly appeared at her side and voulenteered to accompany her. Although didn't make a good impression when he accidently gripped her arm a little to hard.

" I think Harry should, he already is familiar with this topic." He said in a polite voice as he transfigured the class room back to normal.

Harry gingerly grasped her hand, although slightly smiled as no complaint came from her. As soon as they left the class bombarded Lupin with questions at how Anna could possibly know all of that. Although Lupin smiled and suggested that they ask her themselves.

" My heavens, back here so soon?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she spotted Anna being escorted into the room.

" She had a demonstration duel with Professor Lupin." Harry spoke up.

" I'm going to have to give that man a good talking to on the saftey of his students." She huffed as she made her way over to Anna.

" I voulenteered." Anna admitted as she prepared herself for a lecture. Although became surprised as Mdam Pomfrey just muttered something about careless Snapes.

" Concealio." She muttered as a spell glittered down her body as scars appeared down her body. Harry couldn't advert his eyes, as he fell into a silent shock. He also noticed a deep scar on her forehead and a healing scar under her right eye.

Madam pomfrey attended to her back and gave her another jar of healing balm for her scars. Anna gulped down her daily dose of potions as the concealment charm was placed back on her. Harry silently took her arms as they walked in silence.

" The scars," Harry started.

" From Voldemort." Anna answered sharply, Harry nodded his head in understanding.

" Why can't Madam Pomfrey heal them?" He asked softly.

" Voldemort used a cutting curse with a twist, they can only heal the muggle way." She answered in a monotone voice. On the inside she honestly had no clue why she was telling him this when she was so mad him. Harry nodded softly as he looked at her with care and conern.

" Look, I don't want us to be enemies." He blurted out, being overcome with sadness.

" Me either." Anna admitted.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or make you so sad." He admitted, Anna stopped and searched his eyes. She saw the honesty in them and nodded her head as she let out a small, 'alright.'

" Friends?" Harry asked happily.

" Friends." Anna agreed, although was caught off guard when he pulled her into a hug. Harry felt a warm feeling as she hugged him back, a feeling that he missed. He caught the familiar smell of strawberries and cream from her hair as he tightened his embrace for a moment.

Anna cleared her throat and gently pulled away, although only to find her face inches from his. For a split second Harry saw that familiar sparkle, although it left as soon as it came. They continued thier path back to the class in a peaceful silence, with a hint of longing.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YAY! THIER FRIENDS! Awwwww he still loves her, but will Cho find out? What's the story with Dean? You'll find out in the many chapters to come, if and only if you REVIEW!**


	12. Admirers and Enemies

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Anna! THankyou very much!**

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I 'M GOING INSANE WITHOUT REVIEWS! And if I go insane I can't write anymore now can I? So for the sake of my sanity... REVIEW!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 12: Admirers and Enemies**

Ron sighed relieved as Anna and Harry finished the rest of DADA, without one sarcastic remark. They gave eachother polite smiles as they left for the last class of the day, potions. Anna joined Dean as they walked down towards the dungeons.

" Everything alright?" Dean asked, noticing Anna's worried expression.

" I don't know." She answered honestly." I suppose I'm nervous."

" For what?" Dean asked.

" Potions," Anna answered, she took a deep breathe." I mean, I haven't talked to Snape since the beggining of the school year."

" Oh." Dean replied sadly.

" Did you two have a fight?" He asked, Anna shook her head 'no'.

" It's just that, he seems as though he's ingoring me. Like he doesn't want to talk to me." She answered solenmly.

" Sorry if I'm annoying you with all of this, girl stuff." She said seeing Dean's worried face, mistaking it for boredom.

" No, you can always talk to me about...stuff." He said with a smile. Anna's breath caught in her throat as he stared into her eyes and inched closer to her. She looked around and quickly spotted the potion's entrance.

" We're here!" She said quickly racing towards the door. Dean sighed heavily and made his way to his seat, watching Anna take her's beside Hermione.

" You've got it bad mate." Seamus said beside him.

" What?" Dean asked, focusing his attention towards his friend.

" Anna." Seamus stated, indicating to her with a head nod. " I wouldn't try anything with her."

" What are you talking about!?" Dean asked angrily.

" You know Harry's still isn't over her." He replied.

" Well then maybe he should've thought of that before he asked out Cho!" He said heatedly.

" You know that's not fair! Everyone thought she was...gone." Seamus stated, the last word a whisper.

" What's not fair, is that I was going to ask her out last year. Before Harry, but he just had to take her to HoneyDukes!" Dean whispered back harshly.

" Is that why you broke up with Lavender?" Seamus asked in shock, Dean nodded his head in confirmation.

" Although we got back together before the ball, I'd given up when they were together." Dean stated, although a sad smile soon crossed his face.

" When we were at her party," Dean started, he took a pause.

" Yes, I remember, we all took turns dancing with her." Seamus said, remembering.

" When I danced with her, I don't know...I suppose I fell for her all over again." Dean admitted shyly.

" Not going to cry now are you, let's talk about your feelings!" Seamus joked, Dean muttered a small 'quite', and turned his attention towards Anna, once again.

Anna looked up at the sound of stomping feet to see Snape storming towards his desk. He turned around and looked over the Gryffindors with a sneer.

" As much as I am pleased to see you this year, " Snape drawled sarcastically. " We have alot to do, and if you plan to pass your N.E.W.T.S, than I expect to see all of you to have Outsanding's in this class."

Hermione sucked in her breathe as she quickly pulled out her notes and began to review them. Snape looked at her in distaste, although he stopped sneering as he looked at Anna seated next to her. Clearing his throat he went over what they were going to learn for the year, and then put the assignment on the black board.

Anna and Hermione worked quietly as they concentrated on the complex potion. All the while Snape watched her carefull movements, as millions of thoughts ran through his head. He decided that he would talk to her after class.

Soon enough the bell rang, signalling the conclusion of classes. The Gryffindors and Slytherins rushed out of the classroom, as Anna was about to leave Snape called her back.

" Anna, could I see you for a moment?" He asked. Anna signaled for the trio to go on without her as she made her way to his desk.

" Yes, Professor Snape?" She informed him, unsure what she should call him.

" Err, how are you?" He asked, not really knowing what to say.

" Alright I suppose." She answered.

" Good," He said akwardly, a moments silence passed between them.

" I have something for you!" Snape declared abruptly as he opened a box on top of his desk. He then produced a stack of muggle envelopes.

" What are they?" Anna asked curiously.

" There letters, from your youngers siblings." He said quietly.

" Why am I getting them now?" She asked, taking them from his outstreched hand.

" They were written to you when you were...missing." He said honestly, Anna nodded her head in understanding.

" Dumbledore arranged for me to see them this Saturday." She stated, Snape nodded his head.

" I'm also going to...visit, mom and Roy." She finished softly.

" If you would like to come." She whispered, Snape's head snapped up in shock.

" Uhm, I wouldn't want it to, err, make it harder for you, with me there to complicate things." He answered with a lame excuse.

" Harder for who,dad?" She asked harshly. As no response came, she spun on her heel and made her way toward the exit.

" I guess you were right." She said softly at the doorway, " The Maria you love died a long time ago." She finished, quoting him from last year.

Snape sat there in stunned silence as Anna slammed the door shut. He pounded his fists on his desk in frustration, ' You really did it this time.' He thought angrily, producing a Firewhisky bottle.

Anna stormed through Hogwarts, trying to gulp down the burning in the back of her throat. She made her way to a quite spot at an oak tree, overlooking the Quidditch pitch. She blinked away the tears as she positioned herself against the tree. She looked down at the stack of letters and slowly opened one.

_Hi Anna! _

_It's Tyler and Lizzy! We wanted to write you because we missed you! I'm in first grade now! We're learning to write now! (Grandma is writing this for us, as we talk) Lizzy is in kindergarden and she made a picture! It's in the envelope too!..._

Anna picked up the envelope, as a piece of white construction paper fell out. Anna opened it to see a picture of what seemed a house, and stick figures in purple paint.

_...Lizzy said that her teacher asked to draw thier favorite place on earth. She drew it of our old house, if you look, inside, there's mom and dad! They're in the kitchen, you, me, and Elizabeth are out playing on the grass! Just like we used too! Grandma said it's time for lunch, so we'll write you again later. WE MISS YOU! _

_Love,_

_Tyler and Elizabeth_

Anna could tell they wrote 'WE MISS YOU' and thier signature themselves, she gave a small laugh and stared at the picture. She brushed the tears away as she went onto the next letter. Anna became engrossed in reading them all. She was so engrossed, she didn't notice that the afternoon sun, was replaced, with a rising moon.

" Better get back." She mumbled as she gathered up all of the letters.

" Not so fast!" Declared a voice. Anna whipped around to see the voice belonged to Erik McNair. He was the son of the man who was captured the night of her mother's death.

" What do you want?" She hissed gripping her wand.

" Revenge." He stated simply.

" Bring it!" Anna drawled as she whipped out her wand, Erik in reaction, laughed.

" My friends would like to help too." He declared, soon enough eight other Slytherins appeared beside him.

Anna grew nervous as the circled around her, she yelled out 'Stuptefy' although only managed to hit a few. She turned to run when all of the sudden she was hit with a Jelly Legs hex. Anna fell to the ground as her wand flew out of her hand. Anna soon found herself being levitated by Erik himself.

Anna watched in horror as the Slytherins led her to the shore of the Black Lake. They cackled as they levitated her over the dark, deep, depths of the lake. Anna was so far out, she could practically see the Giant Squid swiming around at the bottom. Although she was close enough to shore that she could swim to land.

" Cowards! Why don't fight me man to man! HIDING BEHIND YOUR MAGIC, JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" She screamed squirming.

' Wrong move.' She thought, at the deadly look on Erik's face.

" STOP YOUR SQUIRMING!" He cackled, brushing the insult off. " STUPTEFY!" He screamed.

Anna's limbs snapped together. Now Anna couldn't even swim to safety when he dropped her. Only a second later, Anna heard a command and her body went plunging into the ice cold lake. She tried to move her paralyzed muscles, although having no such luck.

She felt her body plunging to the bottom, the freezing water stabbing at her body like a thousand knifes. As her air supply started to run out, darkness started to claim her. The last thing she could hear was a splashing above her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OHHH! IS ANNA GOING TO BE SAVED? WHO WILL SAVE HER!? It might not be who you think! Till Next time! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	13. Those Three Little Words

**DISCLAIMER: U KNOW THE DRILL...**

**A/N: Still waiting 4 a review! Oh well maybe it's my computer or sometin', anywho I couldn't wait to write this chappie. I spent the whole day daydreaming about how it should go, well except for that science test I had...Mkay now I'm just rambeling, HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 13: Those Three Little Words**

Draco heard a huge splash at the Black Lake, coming back from Quidditch practice. Although as he saw his fellow Slytherin's cackeling he knew it wasn't anything good. He rushed over, until he was a few feet away and pretended to casually sway over to the group.

" What's so funny?" He asked snidely.

" Just teaching the little Snape girl a lesson." Answered Erik.

'ANNA!' Draco thought as his eyes widen.

" Dropped her into the lake!" Goyle said proudly.

" She make big splash!" Crab said stupidly, clapping his hands together excitedly.

' I have to get them to leave.' Draco thought nervously although kept his cool demeanor.

Draco muttered a spell under his breath and then all of the sudden a booming voice erupted from the Dark Forest.

" ANY ONE OUT THERE?" Asked Hagrid's voice. The other Slytherin's panicked, and ran towards the castle in fear.

Not wasting any time, Draco kicked off his shoes, removed his school robe and jumped into the lake. He swam a few feet out and squinted his eyes in the murky water to find her. Soon enough, he spotted her descending down into the dark bottom of the lake, unconcious. Draco swam towards her and grabbed her limp body.

He swam to the surface and gasped for air. Although was soon pulled back under by the wait of Anna's school robe and heavy school bag. He quickly removed them, although felt his strength leaving his body. He spotted Harry coming back from a late night fly on his broom.

" POTTER!" Draco screamed trying to edge his way towards the shore. Harry ran towards the Lake, trying to see who needed his help. Once he spotted Draco he rolled his eyes, and sighed dramatically.

" What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" He asked, although squinted his eyes at he dark figure he was holding.

" Why don't you-shut that big- mouth of- yours, and- help me- save Anna!" He screamed, trying not to swallow the gallons of lake water pouring into his mouth.

" ANNA!" Harry screamed, as he saw Anna's unconcious body. He kicked off his shoes, and aboned his broom, as he jumped into the cold lake.

" I meant you your wand, stupid." Draco muttered inching his way to the shore. Harry soon joined him and took Anna's other arm, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. With the two of them pulling, she was on shore in no time.

" Enervrate!" Draco sputtered tiredly.

Anna gasped and coughed as the water spilled out of her lungs. Although she couldn't do anything else, as she was still under the body binding spell. Draco soon figured out why she couldn't move, using the curse many times. After Anna could move, she muttered a small 'thanks' and passed out from exhuasten.

" Take her to Madam Pomfrey's, she may suffer from hypothermia." Draco announce picking up his robe and wand.Harry nodded silently and gathered Anna up in his arms, as he held her close.

" Tell anyone about this," Draco hissed, pointing his wand towards Harry's neck. " You will seriously regret it!"

Harry nodded still in shock, and casted a dry and warming spell over himself. Anna shivered and buried her face into his robes. He quickly casted the same spell over Anna herself. He raced towards the Hospital Wing, running over every student, and teacher, if he had too. Although he just happened to bump into the wrong professor, Snape.

" MADAM POMFREY!!" Harry screamed as he plowed through the double doors.

Madam Pomfrey rushed out and gasped at the sight of the unconcious Anna. She quickly made her way over to her, putting a hand on her forehead and then went over to the potion's cabinet.

" How did this happen?" She demanded, sorting through various viles.

" I found her..." Harry paused, thinking over Draco's threat.

" In the Black Lake, and jumped in to get her. As I got her out of the lake I put a drying spell over her." He lied

Madam Pomfrey nodded and replaced her slightly damp clothes with a warm dressing gown. Harry watched silently as Madam Pomfrey performed vaarious tests, and administered the unconcious Anna potions of every kind. An hour or two later, Madam Pomfrey sighed and tucked the warm blankets around her.

" Best you got some sleep." She said ushering Harry from his chair.

" But Anna-" He started.

" Well be fine, you will see her tommorow Mr. Potter!" She stated and closed the doors once he was safely out. Harry stared at the door for a few minutes, then gathered his senses and dragged himself to the Gryffindor Tower.

" Is she going to be alright?" Snape asked, coming from the shadow of a dark corner.

" Yes Severus, although she's lucky she came here when she did." Madam Pomfrey stated. " I'm off to my chambers, don't forget to lock the door on your way out." The old healer finished.

Snape sat down in a chair next to her as he stared at her peaceful face. He listened to her even breathing as he sat there in silence, just staring.

" You won't have many more chances Severus." An elderly voice stated from the doorway.

" What are you rambling about Dumbledore?" Snape snapped.

" This girl, young women," Dumbledore started as he made her way to the other end of her bed.

" She has been in many life threatening situations, although she has always came back, to you. She has been blessed with that gift, although maybe next time she won't be as lucky." He said solemnly.

" What are you playing at?" Snape asked.

" You cannot wait to tell her Severus! She needs to know how proud you are of her, she needs to know how much you love her! Before it's too late!" Dumbledore boomed towards Snape. " All of this time, the only reason why she came her in the first place, was to feel a father's love for her."

Snape looked away, not able to meet his piercing gaze. " I tried." He mumbled.

" No Severus, she tried, you made excuses." The wise wizards stated honestly.

" Tell her before it's too late." He repeated softly. " Before you regret it, just like you did with Maria."

The honest words of his mentor, stabbed into Snape's cold heart. The feeling of guilt and sadness, from all those nights he pushed Maria away came flooding back to him. As his heart bursted with emotion in his bosom, the icy interior replaced with the hurt of fifteen years. He noticed Dumbledore's sudden exit as he sat there with a stony expression. Although it was ruined as his eyes suddenly beheld a strange wetness to them.

He grabbed Anna's limp hand in his, " I'm so proud of you," Snape whispered.

" I l-love you." He choked out.

It really is a pity, that Anna was not awake to finally hear those three little words.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG! THAT WAS THE SADESS THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN! I don't ever think he's said he's loved her before. Sure Anna said it, but Snape hasn't! WOW! I think I just wrote something pretty darn touching, if I do say so myself. If it didn't do it for you, then you have a black heart! NA just kidding, then again I was listening to Christina Aguilera's song 'Hurt' So I was already pretty emotional. lol anywho REVEIW!!!!!!!!**


	14. NOT A CHAPTER AN, IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT:**

**A/N: Okay three chapters later and no reviews? Come on people you can't expect me to write more if I don't know if your enjoying it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **

**Till you review...**

**Mandy**

**P.S. Let me know if you have submitted a review, and it's just my computer being stupid. Thankyou for reading!**


	15. 14: Promise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, thankya!**

**A/N: Thank you for the total of 5 new reviews!! You guys do like my story!! Soooo Happy! Hehe, promise to keep writing if you promise to review!**

**P.S. Finally downloaded OpenOffice Writer! YAY! No more spelling errors! **

**---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------- --------------------- -------**

**CHAPTER 14: Promise**

Anna stirred in her bed as she slowly peeled her eyes open. She looked around the room and instantly recognized the stone walls and itchy sheets, she was in the Hospital Wing. She searched her memories to remember why she was placed here.

'Slytherins.' She thought, as the memory of the Black Lake flashed through her mind.

" I wonder who got me out of there." Anna wondered aloud looking through the various cards surrounding her nightstand.

"That would be Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey informed shuffling out of her office.

" Harry?" Anna asked.

" Guilty." A voice from the foot of her bed declared.

"Harry!" Anna jumped, " I didn't see you come in."

Harry smirked and made his way over to the chair next to her bed.

" Anna, can I talk to you?" He asked seriously, Anna nodded her head in approval.

" Alone." He added, looking pointedly at the old healer.

" I have paper work to attend to anyways." Madam Pomfrey huffed.

" Thanks for saving me." Anna said shyly.

" About that, " Harry started, " There's something you need to know."

" What?" She asked. Harry cautiously looked over his shoulder and focused his attention back on Anna.

" What do you remember from last night? What happened?" He asked.

" Well, the Slytherins kind of ganged up on me. They outnumbered me, and took my wand." She took a breath. " Then they levitated me over the Black Lake, and put me in a body bind."

As she explained this, Harry's relaxed hands balled into fists.

" Before I knew it, I was dropped into freezing water, after that I blacked out." Anna answered.

" They did this too you." Harry whispered fiercely.

"I'll handle it." Anna said sternly putting a hand on his. " I don't want you to do anything stupid."

" What do you mean by that?" Harry asked defensively.

" It means, that when something like this happens, you go out on a revenge rampage. Then you end up getting yourself in trouble, or hurt." She said honestly.

Harry, in response, grumbled under his breath with a frown.

" Promise you won't do anything stupid?" Anna asked, putting a hand on his cheek, making him face her.

" Promise." Harry whispered.

Only then did Anna realize how close they actually were, his pale face cold against her warm palm. He automatically leaned in towards her, until his breath tickled her nose. Anna allowed herself to move her hand to the back of his neck, before she remembered their current situation.

" You were saying." She declared abruptly, snapping her hand away. Harry sucked in his breath as he felt the warmth of Anna leave him.

" What?" He asked, in a daze.

" You said you had to tell me something." Anna answered stiffly. Harry cleared his throat as he came back to reality.

" Oh, uhm, yes." He started, " That night, I was coming back from a late night flight, I heard someone calling my name."

" Yes." Anna said signaling for him to continue.

" I ran to the Black Lake to see who it was, and," He leaned in and whispered. " I saw Draco there, swimming toward the shore. With you, looped around his arm, he called to me to help save you. So I jumped in and then took you to the Hospital Wing." He admitted.

" Why didn't Madam Pomfrey say anything about Draco then?" Anna asked.

" Draco threatened me not to tell anyone." Harry stated simply. Anna nodded in understanding, she knew that if people found out it would be big trouble for him.

" Why did he save you?" Harry asked.

" He is my god-brother." Anna stated logically.

" But it's Draco!" Harry exclaimed. " The only one he cares about is himself!"

Anna angrily jumped out of her bed and stood opposite of him. Her face contorted in anger, Harry was pretty sure that if she had a wand, she would be pointing it at him.

" You don't know him!" She snapped.

" Know him!?" Harry asked outraged, " I've been his classmate for six years!"

" He saved my life!" She screamed back.

" I know that I was there!" He said.

" NO! No, " Anna sighed and plopped herself on the bed, " If it weren't for Draco, I probably would be dead, discarded by Voldemort himself." She said softly.

" What are you talking about Anna?" Harry asked, the anger in his voice replaced with confusion.

" Harry, you don't how I escaped Voldemort do you?" She asked quietly.

" Tell me, then." Harry said. Anna closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, replaying that painful night over in her head.

" After Voldemort finished going through my memories, he threw me back into my cell. Then all of the sudden a black figure stepped inside, it was Draco." She cleared her throat. " Although, it wasn't the Draco you know, his face was bruised and beaten up, by his own father."

Harry sat in stunned silence, ' So he's not daddy's little brat.' He thought to himself.

" He told of Voldemort's plan to kill me, and then leave my body as a reminder."

At this Harry felt nauseous, picturing Anna's dead body that haunted his nightmares.

" Draco told me about how he soon found out about his father's mutinous plan to kill mine, his god father. Let's just say, that Draco was a lot closer to Snape then he was to Lucious. He then pushed me out of my cell and gave me his wand. He locked himself in and screamed as a distraction, to help me escape. He saved me, Harry." Anna finished, her voice shaky, she only repeated it once, to Dumbledore.

" Wow." Harry whispered, " Anna I had no Idea."

" Let's keep it that way, " Anna cut in. " You can't tell anyone about this, not even Ron or Hermione, this could get very dangerous." She finished seriously.

" I promise." Harry said strongly putting a hand on her shoulder.

All of a sudden, a voice clearing itself was heard, from the entrance of the double doors.


	16. 15: What I want

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO HP CHARACTERS...(SOB)**

**A/N: Sooo sorry for not updating sooner. MY COMPUTER SUCKS!! lol, just so ya know.**

**I don't know if anyone has ever done this before but I think you guys should read this awesome story...It's called "Like Father, Like Daughter?". Yes, a fellow daughter fic. Although this one tells the story about Harry's daughter, anyways, I think it's really good, so CHECK IT OUT!****That is all.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 15: What I want**

Anna and Harry whipped their heads around to see two figures standing in the doorway.

" Dean!" Anna said happily.

" Cho!" Harry said quickly, pulling away from Anna.

" Harry?" Cho asked coldly. " Could I talk to you in the hallway?"

Harry nodded his head and gave a small wave to Anna as he followed a brooding Cho out the door. Once the door was closed, Anna motioned for Dean to come over.

" What was that about?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh nothing, just talking about homework." Anna lied.

" Really?" Dean asked with a smile.

" Really." Anna laughed.

" Well, these are for you." Dean mumbled as he produced a bouquet of flowers.

" They're beautiful." Anna breathed, " Thank you."

As Anna and Dean visited Harry and Cho were having a very different conversation.

" What was that about!?" Cho screeched.

" What was what about?" Harry asked confused.

" You were about to kiss her weren't you!?" Cho screeched accusingly.

" What? No, I just wanted to wish her well." Harry explained. " I mean she is in the hospital."

" Oh, don't give me that! You still like her don't you?" Cho wailed.

" Cho I-" Harry started.

"It's either me or her. She stated dramatically.

"Uhm, err, An-Anna?" Dean mumbled.

" Yes Dean?" She asked, snapping her attention from the fighting pair.

" Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked in one breathe. Anna stared at him in shocked silence, and so did Harry.

'Perfect timing.' Cho thought, as she saw Harry's face.

As rage and hurt, and million other emotions raged inside his chest he went with his first reaction. Revenge, he spun Cho in front of him and planted the biggest kiss he could muster on her. Anna's attention snapped back at his sudden movements. As Cho deepened the kiss, Anna felt as though she had been hit with the cruciatus curse all over again.

" I'm sorry Dean I can't." Anna whispered. She then scurried away to the bathroom.

Harry came out from the, ahem, position, and looked to see Anna nowhere in sight. Cho gave a giggle and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and swayed out the doors. Harry stood there quietly, just realizing the damage he had just done.

Dean threw down the flowers and stomped towards Harry. It wasn't the fact that Anna rejected him that made him angry, it was the look of pain that crossed her face.

" YOU BASTARD!" Dean screamed pushing him against the wall.

" What!?" Harry asked.

" You just had to hurt her didn't you!?" He screamed clutching the front of his robe.

" What are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying to escape his grasp. An angry Dean was a lot stronger than he thought.

" ANNA! No matter how much I try, you just have to ruin it!" He yelled.

"Your just mad at the fact that she likes me, and not you!" Harry screamed back. Without thinking, Dean reeled back his fist and it came crashing down on Harry's jaw.

" That may be true, but I would never treat her like you did. She deserves more than that, more than you." He whispered harshly as he let go of Harry and stormed out the door.

Harry fell back against the wall as he collected himself. He felt a moist substance trickling down his chin from the right corner of his lip. Harry wiped the blood, as he made his way to Gryffindor tower, filled with shame.

Anna crept out of the bathroom as she rubbed her puffy eyes. The memory of Dean and Harry's fight flashed into her mind as she watched from the bathroom door. She sat on her bed in deep thought as she nodded her head in a final decision and picked up her wand.

" Accio trunk!" She said with a jab of her wand.

Soon enough all of her belongings were at the foot of her hospital bed. She sorted through them and neatly packed them as she laid out pajamas, and an outfit for tomorrow. Anna gathered up her clothes and changed into them as she folded the dressing gown, and stuffed her Gryffindor robes into the bottom of her trunk.

" Going somewhere?" A cold voice asked from the corner.

" I'm going back, I can't stay here, Professor Snape." Anna informed.

" Back?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow, stepping into the moonlit light.

" When I visit Tyler and Elizabeth, I plan to stay, in America." She said closing her trunk and locking it.

" So your not coming back?" Snape asked.

" Why should I!?" Slamming her hands down and turning towards Snape. " What do I have here? A jealous ex-boyfriend, ruined friendships, a father who doesn't want me, Sorry for wanting to leave."

" What do you want then!?" Snape asked frustrated.

" What I want?" Anna scoffed. " What I want is to go home and for things to be the way they were. Before the only people who loved me were alive. When I was actually apart of a family, when my life made sense! Before all of this, magic and Voldemort and Deatheater crap! I want everything to be back to normal, BUT THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" She finished as she wiped the oncoming tear.

" Then I guess this is goodbye." Snape stated, as he did what he did best, leave. Anna watched him behind glossy eyes and then administered the last of her potions that she would ever take again.

Morning crept up on Anna as she changed into her muggle clothes. As she came out of the bathroom, she took her wand and removed the magic that was placed upon her.

She took off the beauty spell as her black hair turned back to brown, her natural tan returning. The concealment charm was removed as the fading scars revealed themselves upon her body. She wanted go back to Anna Prada the muggle, not Anna Snape the witch.

Bid Madam Pomfrey farewell and meet Dumbledore in his office. She explained her plan as he watched her behind his spectacles with sad blue eyes.

" Your sure about this." He asked softly.

" Yes, sir." Anna answered.

" I'm sorry to inform you, that a student may not quit school without a guardian's agreement." He said with a slight smile.

" Severus Snape, has already signed." Anna said handing him a roll of parchment. The small smile slid off his face, as Dumbledore scanned the parchment and was meet with Snape's authentic signature.

" Well, to save on time and money, I will have The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, take you there via portkey." He said solemnly.

" Would you like me to inform everyone of your leave?" Dumbledore asked.

" It's up to you." Anna replied. " There's one more thing Dumbledore."

" Yes, Anna?" Dumbledore asked, as Remus came in the room.

" Destroy this." Anna said, taking out her wand and placing it on his desk. Remus saw, and his mouth dropped open as he looked at Anna in shock.

" Are you sure Anna?"Dumbledore asked.

" I don't need it anymore, the only thing I'm going to keep is my memories." She explained.

" Goodbye Professor Dumbledore." Anna finished as she followed Remus out the door.

Anna followed Remus down the Hogwarts hallways and corridors in silence. She watched as fellow students went about the weekend, with out a care, happily. She passed the courtyard as the she observed the beauty of the plants and statues one last time.

Anna passed the Quidditch pitch, the Black Lake, and the Dark Forest. She looked back at the grand castle of Hogwarts and it's environment one last time. She then grabbed onto the old feathered hat, as she was engulfed into a spinning vortex.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PLEASE DON'T THROW FRUIT! I PROMISE THAT IS NOT THE LAST OF ANNA! Okay, now that you all have calm down, let me explain. Anna just couldn't handle it all, I mean could you? With Harry and Dean, and Voldie, and grades! I mean come on, plus she has a lot to deal with back in the old U.S.A. But don't worry, She still has a score to settle with VoldiePooh! Now PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	17. 16: Why Did You Leave?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT THE CHARACTERS YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF. LOL**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I know I must seem really evil...but trust me. Things will get better!!! Except not for this chapter...hmmm, okay now I'm rambling. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 16: Why did you leave?**

Anna was thrown to the ground, as Lupin gracefully ascended from the air. He helped Anna up, as she brushed off her clothes. Anna smelt the heavy California rain in the air, as she took the familiar scenery.

" Home." She muttered softly, as she turned towards her belongings.

" Goodbye Anna." Lupin said sadly as Anna grabbed her trunk.

" I'll miss you." He commented, trying to control his voice. The pair had become close, over the few years. He was always there for her to talk too.

" Me too." She said softly giving him one last hug. " Bye."

Anna watched as Lupin gave on last smile and grabbed onto the old feathered hat. Anna shielded her eyes from the blinding light, as Lupin was sucked into the portkey. Anna waited for the appearance of Mary Martin, her step-grandmother. Soon enough, a clunky, old car pulled up in front of her. Anna sighed at the frown that was placed on the drivers face.

" Get in." Mary demanded.

Anna nodded quietly as she threw her trunk in the back, and then climbed into the back seat. Anna watched out the window as she passed the familiar neighborhoods, the familiar restaurants. For a moment it felt as though she was going home, that is until Mary spoke up.

" You'll have to get a job. Your going to help pay for yourself around here." Mary spoke harshly.

Although Anna felt to tired to argue. Anna felt, empty, like if wasn't worth it anymore, the only thing that kept her sane, was the thought of Tyler and Elizabeth. A few minutes later the car pulled up to a simple two story house, as two little figures ran out the door.

" ANNA!" The two children squealed together.

" Hey!" She replied happily as she caught both with open arms. The impact was so big that Anna ended up on her knees, clinging to them.

" We missed you." Tyler said pulling away a little.

" Me too." Anna whispered, brushing his mousy brown hair from his eyes.

" Why were you gone so long, sissy?" Elizabeth asked.

" I had to take care of some things." Anna said softly.

" Do you have to go away again?" Tyler asked, his eyes filling with tears.

" I don't plan too." Anna said with a smile. The children cheered, as Mary ushered them into the house, as Anna followed trudging her trunk behind her.

" Your room, is in the attic." Mary said coldly, handing her a key.

Anna told the kids to go wash up for dinner, as she settled in. She climbed the stairs as she made her way to a small, dusty door. She put the key in and turned, as the door creaked open, letting dust fall around her. She made her way to the small cot, as boxes labeled, 'Anna's things' were stacked around her.

She trudged her trunk over to her bed, and unpacked things. As she spent the next few hours dusting, cleaning, and organizing. Once everything was in livable condition, she changed and cleaned up for dinner. She quietly slipped into the dinning room as she was ordered to set the table.

Once everything was in order, Anna called the kids down to eat. They came skipping down the stairs and took a place on Anna's side. The only conversation was of the two children, explaining about their adventures, while Anna was gone.

" Make yourself useful and do the dishes." Mary hissed, once everyone was full.

After doing her chores, Anna went upstairs and sat quietly on her cot. She curled up in an old quilt as she watched the rain bang down the old window. She turned her head at the sound of her door creaking open.

" Anna, can we sit with you?" Tyler asked, standing next Elizabeth.

" Sure." Anna answered. She scooted over and opened her quilt for the two kids to snuggle into.

" Tell us about Hogwarts." Elizabeth whispered, tiredly.

" You still remember that?" Anna asked surprised.

" Of course, that's were you were right?" Tyler asked smartly. Anna nodded her head in agreement.

" You didn't tell anyone did you?" Anna asked hurriedly.

" No! Tyler wanted too, but I told him what you said!" Elizabeth said proudly. Anna gave a sigh of relief as the two kids snuggled closer to her.

" What did you do there?" Tyler asked, changing the subject.

" Well, I can't really tell you, but I can show you." Anna said quietly. She scooted over towards the edge of the cot, as she reached for what seemed to be a black book.

" What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

" It's a photo album." Anna answered, " But these are magic photos."

" What do you mean?" Questioned Tyler.

" They move." Anna whispered as she flipped to the first page. The two children gasped and said 'cool!' as they inspected the pictures. Anna flipped through and explained pictures of her at Hogwarts. As they turned the page that displayed her with Hermione in the snow, her smile slowly melted off of her face.

" That's that Harry guy!" Tyler exclaimed, pointing to a picture of them holding hands at the ball.

" Yes, yes it is." Anna whispered.

" Does he still like you?" Elizabeth asked bluntly.

" No, I don't think so." Anna answered.

" Why?" They both asked.

" Alright, I think that's enough for tonight." Anna declared as she put the album on the top of her trunk. She then shooed them off the bed, and told them it was bed time.

" Anna?" Tyler asked before going.

" Yes?" Anna asked tiredly.

" Why did you leave?"

The question caught her off guard. It was funny, how such a simple question confused her so greatly. Possible answers and more questions ran through her head, as she cleared her throat and answered.

" I left because if I stayed, I don't know if I could see you again." She admitted.

" Well I'm glad you left!" Elizabeth squealed, as Tyler took her hand and led her downstairs.

" Am I?" She asked herself, she hugged the blanket tighter, as she watched the rain.

Thousands of miles away, a boy with emerald eyes behind round glasses, watched the same dark sky.

" Hello Harry." Cho said sitting down next to him.

" Hi." He replied glumly.

" What happened to your jaw!?" She exclaimed pointing to his bruised lower jaw.

" I don't want to talk about it." He said ruffly.

" Maybe I can make it feel better." Cho whispered leaning into him.

" Not now Cho!" Harry said waving her away.

He got up out of his seat in the Great Hall, as he left Cho to pout. He then made his way towards the Hospital Wing, what he was going to do when he got there, he had no idea. He crept into the room, as he made his way to what was Anna's bed. Although the sheets were freshly made, as no body occupied it. He made his way to the Gryffindor common room to see if Anna was there.

" Hermione!" He called as he caught her walking to the library.

" Yes, Harry?" She asked.

" Can you do me a favor?"

" Sure." Hermione replied. Harry led his friend to the Gryffindor tower as he stopped at the foot of the stairs.

" Can you go see if Anna's up there?" He asked.

" Why don't you check the Hospital Wing." Hermione replied tiredly.

" I did, and she's not there. Neither are her things, please?" He asked.

" Alright." Hermione agreed as she climbed the stairs. About ten minutes later, she rushed downstairs to Harry, with a frantic look about her.

" What's wrong?" Harry asked.

" Anna's things are gone!" She gasped out.

" What do you mean?" Harry asked.

" Everything is gone!" She explained. " Her trunk is missing, her nightstand is empty and her bed looks like no one's been in it."

" Where could she have gone?" Harry asked.

" I don't know Harry." Hermione said worriedly. " Do you think we should talk to Dumbledore?"

" I think we should." Harry agreed.

Harry and Hermione raced out of the Common Room and up the stairs, and stopped in front of Dumbledore's office. Just as they were about to say the password, the Phoenix started to rotate as another Gryffindor student made his way down the spiral stairs. Dean Thomas trudged down the stairs, as he kept his head down.

" Dean?" Hermione asked.

Dean's head snapped up, as a hopeful look came across his face. Although, once he saw it was Hermione, the sad glint in his eye appeared as quietly passed her. Although as he passed Harry, Harry could've of sworn he said something.

" Come on." Hermione said, grabbing his head and leaping onto the stairs before the Phoenix could fully block it.

They climbed up the stairs as Hermione gently gave a knock on the door. With a grant of entrance, Hermione slowly stepped inside with Harry trailing behind her.

" Dumbledore, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

" Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, as he examined a wand did not seem to fit him.

" Do you know where Anna is?" He asked getting strait to the point.

" Yes." Dumbledore whispered, as he gently twirled the wand.

" Where is she?" Hermione asked.

" She's back in America, and I'm afraid she isn't coming back." He admitted setting the wand down.

Harry stood there in shocked silence as he tried to process that Anna's not there anymore. Hermione put a shaking hand on his shoulder, as she looked at him with sad brown eyes.

" Is that her wand?" She asked quietly pointing to the wooden stick on his desk.

" Yes it is." Dumbledore answered.

Harry's vision trailed to it, as he gently grasped it. He stared at it for a few minutes, hoping that it would somehow bring her back.

" Why?" He asked, not looking from her wand.

" Why did she leave?" Harry finished.

" I'm afraid that I don't have the answer to that." Dumbledore admitted, " I suppose, it's the only way she could find peace."

" Does anyone else know?" Hermione spoke up.

" Her teachers do, and I just finished explaining it to Mr. Thomas. When she left she didn't want to cause anymore worry." Dumbledore answered.

Harry nodded numbly as he set Anna's wand back down. Hermione quietly thanked Dumbledore as she led Harry out of his office. They walked silently towards the Gryffindor Tower.

" I'm so sorry." Hermione said softly as she joined Harry on the couch.

" Me too." Harry replied.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so Anna's in hell, and Harry just got smacked in the face by reality. (No pun intended). I know this story is getting really depressing. But please hang in there for the great moment when Anna escapes! Or will she (evil pinky) Mwahahaha! Okay I'm done...GO REVIEW! Thanks! **


	18. 17: No Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO HP CHARACTERS**

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I GOT GROUNDED! UHG CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? Well atleast I've come up with a way to continue the story. Anyways, please Read and Review!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 18: No Choice**

" _We have to get her!" Hissed an old voice. _

" _My lord, she is in America. Do you think it wise to go all the way for a half-blood like-" _

" _CRUCIO!" Voldemort hissed, silencing his servant. " She is what we need to bring down, the boy and Snape!" _

" _The girl will join our side!" Voldemort hissed. " Whether she likes it or not." _

Harry sat up in bed as a cold sweat covered his body. He ripped off the tangled sheets as he quickly put on his slippers and went to Dumbledore's office.

Anna finished her chores for the night as she dragged herself upstaris and laid down on the small cot. A few hours later she awoken to hear a crash downstairs. Thinking it was the kids, she sighed and put on her slippers as she shuffled down to the living room.

" What are you two up-" She started.

Anna cut off as she was meet with the site of her brother and sister bound and gagged. She looked to the left to see Mary and George at wand point, as they yelled profanities.

" You!" Mary screamed pointing at Anna.

" Ah, Anna. How nice of you too join us." Voldemort hissed stepping from behind Lucius.

" What are you doing here?" Anna hissed, as a violent glint ignited in her eye.

" We just came by to take you home." Voldemort mocked.

" I am home." She said making toward Tyler and Elizabeth but was restrained by a DeathEater.

" You call this a home?" Voldemort mocked. " You don't belong here, you don't belong at Hogwarts either. You belong with me, but your father was too blinded by Dumbledore's lies to see past that."

" Take her! We don't care, just leave us and the children alone!" Mary screamed hysterically.

" HAH!" Barked Lucius. " Even your own family doesn't want you."

" Your better than these people Anna, join me and you will never feel unwanted." Voldemort promised, with a sly grin.

" NEVER!" Anna yelped as she elbowed her captor in the stomach then ran towards Voldemort.

" Ah-ah-ah!" Voldemort warned as he pointed his wand at Tyler and Elizabeth.

" You don't have a choice!"

Anna's eyes darted from Voldemort's wand to the kids, and then back again. Finally after a minutes silence, she answered in a hoarse whisper.

" Yes."

" Good, now come here like a good little girl." Voldemort smirked.

Anna bit back a snide remark as she joined his side. She then bent down to the kids and gently kissed their foreheads.

" I'll miss you." She whispered.

" Enough already!" Lucius sighed, exasperated.

Voldemort grabbed Anna by the back of the neck as the Death Eaters form a circle around her. Soon with a **'pop' they were gone. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
****OKAY I KNOW, SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN! I know that there has been like 20 different plots. Anna gets captured, Anna dissapears, Anna goes back to muggle world, and Now Anna's a DeathEater? I know I know, you must be exhausted. But let me tell you the rest of the story will revolve around this plot. THANK THE LORD. Lol, till next time. **


	19. 18: Stronger

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT ROWLING DOESN'T.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I think this story is really just dragging on, I'm thinking about deleting it. But if you have strong objections, just review and let me know. Thanks!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 18: Stronger**

Anna wordlessly settled onto her bed, Voldemort had commanded her to stay at Malfoy's Manor. She tried for weeks to escape, but that just ended up in physical pain. Although, the pain her body experienced was nothing; compared to the scars imprinted on her heart.

She desperately wished to see Tyler and Elizabeth again, Snape, her old friends; it was a great dream but not reality. The reality was, that even though she was stuck in a beautiful mansion with plush furniture, expensive china, and such; she felt the same as she did sitting back in her cell only a year ago.

' It's useless.' Anna reminded herself.

The Aurors have looked for her everywhere, although people highly doubted that she could escape Voldemort twice. She read the countless articles of desperation Dumbledore showed; searching for her everywhere. Although Anna knew he would figure it out, she was about to become a Death Eater

Another article protruded in her memories, it was of Harry and even though it was melodramatic in claiming his pain; the pictures produced couldn't deny that he did sorely miss someone. The little hope it gave her was the only thing keeping her sane, but even sanity was becoming harder and harder for her to keep.

A knock at the door brought her out of her revere.

" Come in." Anna answered tonelessly.

" The Dark Lord commands your presence." Draco informed coming into her room.

Draco was the only thing that she had to keep her continuing with her pathetic life. He comforted Anna in his own way. He was harsh at times, but was always honest about what was going to happen. When she first arrived he had no trouble telling her Voldemort's intent; although he did have trouble expressing his guilt and sympathy for his god sister. He would never admit how much he let her depend on him, but felt he had to; if not for her, for Snape.

" Your ceremonial robes are in the wardrobe." Draco informed softly.

" Is it time?" Anna asked, letting a a glimpse of fear shine its way through her empty eyes.

A nod of the head answered her questioned.

" Hurry, for you only have a few minutes to prepare." Draco said, turning to leave.

" What's it like?" A hoarse whisper asked.

" Excuse me?" Draco asked making his way towards her.

" Getting the Dark Mark? What's it like?" Anna repeated, shakily.

" It's painful." Draco answered honestly, standing next her.

" It's all painful." Anna said as she her voice shook.

" Everything hurts." She whispered turning towards Draco.

Draco's face soften at the look of pain that crossed her face. At least when he performed the Imperious Curse, he didn't remember a thing. All of the sudden, Anna allowed herself to show emotion after a while. She flung her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. Draco quietly gave her a short embrace as he let her cry out her feelings and frustrations.

" Feel better?" He asked softly.

" A little." Anna answered miserably.

" Good, because I don't think the Dark Lord has pity for those who show weakness." He said, returning to his cool demeanor. It had to be said, although he wasn't sure to see those hallow dark eyes return.

" Your strong Anna, stronger than you know." He finished, as he left the room.

Anna scoffed at these words as the house elf came and helped her get dressed. Once everything was in order she looked into the full length mirror once more. Her eyes traveled from her soft face, healed with time, to her expensive robes, and back to her eyes. Anna took a sharp breath as she looked into her eyes; that's what was she didn't recognize.

Instead of her sparkling deep brown eyes that held emotion, spirit, wonder, and open mindedness. They now looked hollow and empty, as if staring at an oak door that led to no where. She momentarily gripped the mask in front of her; as if it was the cause for all of this. She then loosened her grip as a determination spread throughout her body; mulling over Draco's words in her head.

" It's time." Draco announced, abruptly coming into her room.

" Alright." Anna answered as she put on her mask, and turned towards the door.

" Scared?" Draco asked, offering his arm for reassurance.

" Not anymore." She answered coldly. " Death Eaters aren't allowed to be."

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise at this statement.

" So now your on His side?" He asked.

" No." Anna answered. " I finally figured out, that I'm stronger than I thought I was."

" Smart." Draco muttered as they ascended the stairs together, meeting Lucius and Narcissa at the bottom.

" About time." Lucius sneered.

Then the quartet went into a secret annex of the house. Upon entering the dark room, Lucius held out a black book and ordered everyone to grab onto it. Once the final hand was place, Lucius gave the spine of the book a tap with his wand.

They were then sucked into a spinning vortex and landed deep in a chilling forest; far from any civilization. Soon Voldemort appeared in front of his servants, as Anna felt hate surge through her veins; although took the others example and gave a low bow.

" Ah, so nice of you to join us Miss Snape." Voldemort wheezed sarcastically.

" Please, come to me so I can introduce you."

Anna bowed her head to hide a glare, as she came next to his side.

" That's a good little girl." Voldemort mocked. Anna's hands clenched into a fist, as she breathed in deeply.

" Hostility I see." Voldemort commented dangerously.

" No my Lord." Anna replied emotionless; she really was quite good at this lying act.

" Good, best to save it for the enemy. Now pull your right sleeve up." Voldemort demanded.

Anna felt her heart pound faster and faster as Voldemort's cold hand clasped around her bare arm. Before she knew it, his wand was pressuring into her skin as he muttered a simple curse. Anna couldn't understand how one little word could cause so much pain.

She felt the dark ink pour into her veins as if dark magic was injected in her system. Voldemort smiled at the pained expression on her face. Although she was determined not to give him the satisfaction of screaming. So she bit her lip to control the yelp, so hard that in a matter of minutes blood dripped down her chin.

The pain intensified as the mark was almost complete. Although it got even worse, she dropped to one knee; looking towards Draco with a pained expression. Draco watched in awe at how she handled the pain. Men and women usually sob and fall to the ground completely, let alone give out a cry of pain.

Once the mark was complete, Anna took a moment to collect herself. She then pushed off her knee as she stood on shaky legs. Her expression cold without a hint of pain etched into it.

" Well done, Snape!" Voldemort hissed. " You took that better than any of these so called wizards!"

The group soon shot daggers at Anna, although Draco held a smirk. After a few words from Voldemort, her initiation was over. She was forced to pay respects to her 'superiors' then was ordered to talk back into the middle of the circle.

" Now, what does every Death Eater have that you don't?" Voldemort wheezed.

" Tell me, my Lord." Anna said bowing.

" A wand." He said, his voice dripping with superiority. " Although I believe yours is at Hogwarts, correct?"

" Yes, Dark Lord."

" Well then your first task, as my new servant, is to go there and retrieve it." Voldemort declared.

Anna kept her face expressionless, although was absolutely screaming on the inside. She couldn't go back there, everyone was looking for her. What if she were to run into someone?

" Ah, do not fret my servant." Voldemort answered with a smirk, reading her mind.

" When you go, night will be your cover, and if you happen to run into someone," He gave a sickening smirk. " Use your imagination."

Anna smirked along with the rest of the group; although on the inside felt as though she was going to be sick.

" You have forty-eight hours to complete this. Now be gone! All of you!" He ordered.

One by one the Death Eaters dissipated, returning to their homes. Draco and Anna followed Draco's parents back to the portkey as they silently returned to the mansion.

" How's your arm?" Draco asked as his parents left them.

" Hurts like hell." She answered truthfully, pulling her sleeve back. Only to reveal the Dark Mark protruding against her light skin evilly proud.

" You'll get used to it, but trust me you'll know when your summoned." Draco said with a smirk. Anna gave him a smile as they exchanged farewells and went off to their respectable rooms.

Once in bed Anna couldn't fall asleep, she just lay awake; while giving glances at her arm. It was now apart of her, a part of her she couldn't get rid of. She felt as though a branded cow, like she's Voldemort's property. This nows brands her as a dark wizard.

' Now nothing will ever change that.' She thought to herself, as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry, again, for taking so long to update. But I won't have that problem if I delete it. But if you really want this story to continue, then I will. But you need to review and tell me that!**

**Till next review.**


	20. 19: Changing

**DISCLAIMER: YA, STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING...**

**A/N: Glad to see that people are still actually reading, that was my intent. Well thank you for the reviews, and now, on with the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------**

**CHAPTER 19: Changing**

Anna sighed as she removed her nightgown and scrubbed her body; letting the warm water soothe her healing wounds. Tonight was the night of her return to Hogwarts, even though she pictured it differently. Tonight, she had to retrieve her wand from one of the greatest wizards of all time, while avoid being seen from someone.

She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her as she went strait to her closet. After she dressed, Anna grabbed her mask off of her nightstand. She looked into the mirror to see the same lonesome expression that haunted her for a long time. Anna pulled her damp hair into a ponytail and then adjusted her mask so it would not fall.

" Ready?" Draco asked, coming into the room.

Anna nodded her head in approval as Draco led her to a portkey. Once they were transported into the Dark Forest, Anna gave orders.

" Draco, I need you to stay here, in case something happens. If something does happen I need you to apparate back to the house." Anna said solemnly.

" What about you?" Draco asked.

" If I get caught I let down Voldemort and I let down everyone I care about. Either way, I lose." Anna said truthfully.

" Well then you better put up a hell of a fight." Draco smirked.

" I plan too." Anna said pulling her hood up.

Anna crouched as she slowly came out of the forest. She looked around to see if the coast was clear, then quietly ran into the courtyard. Anna hid behind the statues, to avoid being seen. She came towards the entrance and muttered a complex unlocking spell waving her hand over the lock, as it slowly opened.

Anna smiled, she had been practicing wandless magic ever since she trained with Lupin. Anna quietly closed the door, as she checked the corridor to see it empty. She quietly crept down the hallway, ready to fight. Anna whipped around as something sounded behind her, only to find that it was Filch's cat.

' That means Filch isn't far behind.' Anna thought, as she quickly hid in the broom cupboard. She hear heavy footsteps pass as Filch took his cat and left. Anna then continued her path towards Dumbledore's office, stopping at the statue.

She climbed behind the statue, as she ascended the stairs. Only to find that it stopped halfway short of the entrance. Anna then climbed up to the last stair, as she put her foot on top of the phoenix's head. She then used her foot as a lever, kicking off and grabbed onto the ledge of the entrance way. She pulled herself up and muttered the same unlocking spell, only to find that it wouldn't work.

" Figures." She muttered.

Then, without hesitation, she gabbed the sides of the platform as she pushed off and kicked the door. About the third kick, the door creaked open, as Anna stormed in, fists ready to swing. Although it was dark and empty, no sound coming from his quaters.

' Must be gone again.' She thought, remembering he would take trips out of Hogwarts.

She looked through his desk, as she pulled out drawers. She then found it, laying hidden beneath mounds of paper work. She grasped her wand as the familiar magic flowed in her once again.

" That was almost too easy." She whispered looking around.

Anna decided that it was best just to leave, not questioning this easy retrieval. She then went back towards the platform, closing the oak door behind her. She then jumped down, as she balanced her feet on the narrow stairs, creeping underneath the statue.

She made her way down the hallway, wand at the ready. When she heard noises coming from a classroom, before she knew it two students toppled out of the door; in the middle of a heavy snogging session.

One of the students looked up to see a Death Eater standing there with a disgusted look on her face. The pair instantly stopped as they looked at Anna in absolute fear. One of those students just happened to be Cho Chang herself, although her partner wasn't Harry Potter.

" Get a room." Anna sneered before performing a memory erasing charm. Anna watch as the students fell unconscious, piled on top of the other.

' That will be a sight for Harry.' Anna thought with a smirk; continuing her way towards the exit. Just as she was only a few feet away from her way out, a dark figure popped out in front of her.

" Come to kill me eh? Surprised he sent a kid." Severus sneered as he tackled the young Death Eater.

The two wrestled as Anna punched his abnormally large nose, as he gave a grunt and punched her jaw. She then kicked him in his, ahem, area as he rolled to the ground in pain. As she got up, he lifted his leg as he kicked her hard in the shin.

Anna painfully fell to her knees, as Severus got up and spun her around. Although he spun her around so roughly, that in the process her mask fell. Before he knew it, Severus Snape was looking at the face of his fifteen year old daughter. In his shock he loosened his hold, as Anna stepped out of his reach.

" Well this is awkward." Anna said sarcastically, as her mask flew into her hand.

" W-Why?" Was all Severus could get out.

" Let's just say I didn't have a choice." Anna answered, fixing her mask.

" Anna, y-you can't be-" Severus sputtered in disbelief.

" This is who I am now!" She replied snidely, as she pulled back her sleeve to reveal a newly tattooed Dark Mark.

The image burned into Severus' mind as he stood there in shock. By the time he came out of his trance, Anna was gone. Anna ran out into the courtyard only to find Draco already there.

" Let's go!" She commanded as they both ran into the Dark Forest.

" Be careful, Miss Anna." Dumbledore whispered, watching from the window of his chambers.

" Damn you Draco I told you to leave if something happened!" Anna scolded as they were safely back in the mansion.

" I just thought you could you some help, I mean it was only the one bloke." Draco said defensively.

" Who was it anyways?"

" Snape." Anna answered before retreating to her room.

Anna threw her wand down on her desk, as she ripped off her mask. She then went straight to her bathroom as she splashed cold water across her flushed face. She wiped away the blood that started to drip from the corner of her mouth, with a nicely colored bruise forming around the jaw.

She then slowly removed her uniform as the aches from the fight returned. She threw them into a pile, as she once again turned on the warm water. Once the temperature was right, Anna took out her ponytail and once again stepped into the shower. Anna breathed in deeply as the warm water ran down her bruises and cuts of her cold body.

Anna let the water trickle down her face as the water mixed with her falling tears. She breathed in the moist steam as her throat tightened, trying to keep down the painful tears. Anna then turned off the water as it turned from a soothing warm to a stabbing cold. She dressed in her proper night gown as she slowly brushed her hair.

Once everything was in order she stepped in front of the mirror. She once again stared into the eyes of a ghost that once was Anna Snape. She looked from her red and puffy eyes to her bruised face, and then to her battered body that the material hid shamefully.

Anna slightly moved her arm, only to see the Dark Mark. It strangely fit her disgruntled appearance, Anna then knew what was happening; she was finally changing into a Death Eater.

" Everything's changing." She whispered.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- ---------**

**Hoped you like the chapter! I thought the fight between Snape and Anna would be interesting. Plus I kinda wanted to show how Anna was changing and adjusting to her new life and how she feels it's out of her control. Anyways. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! THANKS!!**


	21. 20: Bittersweet Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN OONLY ANNA**

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the long wait, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, and to show my appreciation, I would like to give thanks to:**

**Annetje- you have kept me going with your wonderful reviews!**

**HellHathNoFuryLikeMine- Your reviews are much appreciated and I love reading them!**

**ddamato-Glad to know my work is brilliant. **

**DD2- yes I will continue.**

**Anyways, those are the people who have faithfully reviewed through this really crazy story:P, Thanks you guys!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 20: Bittersweet Sixteen**

Anna sighed as she put the wax seal on the envelope. She was sending a letter to Draco at Hogwarts, since she couldn't go. Basically Draco was the only link to the outside world and he knew how she felt about Harry; even if he didn't accept it. Anna gave the parchment to a black owl as it snapped the letter away from her hand.

" Bring that to Draco's dorm at Hogwarts." She instructed coolly, as the bird gave an annoying hoot and flew off into the distance.

The days were slow and boring for Anna, she would receive her schooling from one of Voldemort's pesky servants and then was left in solitude. She would then do her homework and pour over the Daily Prophet for any news. She was satisfied to hear of Harry's dramatic break up with Cho, which she proudly took part of.

Other than that she was left to do as she please, until she was summoned. She was only summoned once after the night of her mission. It was the day after, as Voldemort congratulated her on her success, giving her a sick smile. She's not been instructed to do anything horrible, yet. A sick feeling crept upon her as she remembered Voldemort's promise of a taste of death.

Anna shook these thought away as she settled in a chair, pulling out her Potions' essay. Soon the afternoon turned into sunset, as a black owl swooped back into her room.

" About time." She mumbled, taking the parchment from the bird, giving it a few treats.

**Hello Aunt, I'm glad to see your Perfectly Proud of me, even though I'm Young and restless i try hard to make you proud. But school has been terribly boring not the least bit Interesting, the normal idiots Running around. They Have Disrespect for their elders And i can't believe they're graduating this Year. Anyways Nothing we can do About it, hope you feel better.**

**Regards, Malfoy.**

Anna knew that it wasn't his real message, so she paid no attention to the grammatical errors, for you see, that was their secret code. Draco would capitalize certain letters in the note to form a message. Anna quickly grabbed a quill as she gave it a dip in the ink and wrote at the bottom all of the capitalized letters.

_H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y A N N A_

For a moment Anna looked at it in blank shock. Could she really have forgotten her own birthday? She ran over to the calender, she checked twice, it was her birthday. She looked over the owl as it gave a loud hoot, holding out its leg, that had a parcel wrapped around it. As Anna went over to retrieve it she sneered at the bird, as it gave her a look; as if saying ' how could you forget your own birthday?'

" Get out of here." Anna said, pointing her wand threateningly. The bird took her threat and left.

Anna slowly unwrapped it as a smile spread itself across her face. Lying in the middle of the brown parcel, what seemed to be a book. Although the only title it presented was her initials AMS. She noticed a clasped and unlocked it to see blank pages; a journal.

" Thanks Draco." She whispered.

Soon a burning sensation seared through her right arm as she dropped the book in pain. Anna let out an unexpected yelp of pain as she dropped to the floor. Feeling the new dark magic in her system coursing through her veins. She hurriedly peeled back her sleeve to see the Dark Mark moving rhythmically against her light skin.

Anna quickly ran to her closet and pulled out the black robes as she quickly dressed. She then positioned her mask properly, letting her dark brown hair fall around it. A knock at the door grabbed her attention.

" Ready to leave?" Lucius Malfoy's clipped voice asked.

" Yes sir." She answered, grabbing her wand from her night stand.

The regular crowd of followers apparated to the meeting spot as Anna waited nervously for Draco. Once he appeared he quickly came next to her in the circle. Soon a black mist emanated from the middle as Voldemort made his appearance.

" Welcome, my servants!" He hissed, as the group took their key to bow.

" Today is a special day." He smirked.

" Today we celebrate the life of Anna Snape!" He declared as the group swiveled their heads in her direction.

" Come here!" He commanded.

Anna meekly bowed to his feet once she stopped a few feet in front of him.

" Today is your sixteenth birthday, correct?" He asked.

" Yes, my Lord." It didn't matter if he thought she was turning eight, she would have to agree anyways.

" In your _honor,_" He mocked. " We will be having a party, at Hogsmead! I have been also informed that a special boy is supposed to be making a school trip there."

The group smirked evilly in sick pleasure, that is of course, except for Anna and Draco. Soon the group apparated, as they dissipated one by one; following Voldemort's instructions.

" What's going on?" Anna asked Draco in a hush whisper as they linked hands.

" He wants us to ransack the place." He answered coldly once they were in the darkness of Knocktern Ally.

" Let's go!" Goyle announced.

" Not so fast!" Lucius cut in.

" Since it is Anna's birthday, Voldemort gave me strict orders for her to lead tonights group." Lucius proclaimed with a smirk. " Meaning she gets the first kill."

' KILL!?' Anna's mind screamed, although kept her appearance cool and collected.

" Let's get started then!" She announced with a deadly smirk as she stepped up to the head of the pack. Allowing the group to look at her in small approval.

Anna yelled a curse as the Dark Mark appeared in the clear blue sky, turning it into a dark, murky gray. She heard the frightened screams of people as they tried to escape from the invisible force. Soon Anna took the lead as she ran out into the crowded streets, fire erupting from her wand; the Death Eaters taking her lead.

Fired curses as people came tumbling down to the ground; although not killing them. She focused on setting shops on fire and blowing up the beautiful displays. She tried her hardest not to focus on the screams of death as she saw innocent people become lifeless.

" HERMIONE RUN!" She heard a familiar voice say ahead of her.

Anna's breath became ragged as she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione in front of her. Her wand soon became very unsteady, as she stood frozen in fear. She watched as Hermione clung to Harry and Ron as her eyes held tears of fear.

" Ah look who we have here?" A voice drawled in front of her.

" Why if it isn't the Harry Potter." Bellatrix asked menacingly.

" Get away from me!" Harry warned drawing his wand, as Ron lead Hermione behind him.

Anna watched as insults were exchanged before Bellatrix disarmed Harry with a cackle. She then pointed her wand strait for his heart, as her mouth started to form the unforgivable.

" AVADA KA-"

Before she could finish, Anna ran towards her as she pretended to lose her footing and knocked her down. Her aim pointing up into the sky, Anna took a brief moment to look up at Harry as he gave her a confused glare.

" You stupid girl!" Bellatrix hissed, kicking her off.

" I lost balance running!" Anna defended, looking to see the trio running in the other direction.

" You will be in so much trouble." Bellatrix mocked.

" I don't care, now I have a mission to complete." Anna announced setting off, although had her stomach in knots.

" Anna you have to hurry." Draco said running beside her.

" Hurry?" She asked.

" The Aurors will be here soon and you haven't completed your mission." Draco answered; by mission, meaning her promised kill.

" I c-can't." She stuttered.

" Your already in enough trouble as it is." Draco answered honestly.

Anna searched his eyes angrily, although was only met with true concern. She knew she had to, it was a matter of survival. Anna and Draco searched in silence as she stumbled upon a man, blood spilling out from his abdomen.

" Help me!" He cried in pain.

" He's going to die anyways." Draco supplied.

Anna raised her wand emotionless as her hoarse voice muttered those two words that changed her life.

" AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed hurriedly as she watch the light from the man's eyes leave him; as his body crumpled back to the ground.

Anna looked upon the dead body as her own shook in shock. She stumbled behind the destroyed store as she drained the contents of her stomach. Once she was done, she wiped her mouth on the hem of her sleeve and turned back shakily.

" Can we leave now?" She asked, controlling the tears behind her eyes.

" We have to get the group back together first." Draco answered as he looked upon her with sad blue eyes.

" DEATH EATERS!" She summoned.

Anna watched as the Death Eaters popped in front of her, one by one.

" MY TASK IS COMPLETE!" She proclaimed, motioning to the dead body. As the others shook their head in approval.

" LET US RETURN!"

They did as she suggested and once again meet in the dark woods. Forming a circle once again, letting their master appear in front of them.

" Did you have fun?" He asked with a sick smile; letting laughter ripple throughout the group.

" Ah, Snape, did you complete the mission given to you?" He asked, although looked to Lucius for approval.

" Yes my Lord."

A nod from Lucius.

" Perfect!" He cackled.

" Master, I think there is something you should know!" Bellatrix spoke; Anna giving her a glare.

" Your new servant happened to foil my perfect chance at killing the Potter boy!"

" Is this true?" He said whipping towards Anna.

" My Lord, I can explain." She said bowing, thinking of a good lie.

" Then explain!" Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at her.

" I thought that you wanted the honor of killing Potter. I didn't think that it would be right for Bellatrix to rob you of the victory." She lied through her teeth.

" CRUCIO!"

Anna bit her lip expecting to feel unbearable pain, although her a scream from across from her. She looked up to see Bellatrix withering on the ground, her screams echoing throughout the abandoned woods.

" Dear Snape has a point!" Voldemort spoke, once releasing her from the curse.

" THE BOY IS MINE! DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!?" He asked, as the servants nodded their heads vigorously and bowed.

" Well done Anna!" He hissed. " Although it wasn't wise of you to keep this from me."

Before Anna could make up an excuse she felt the effects of the Cruciatus Curse upon her as she fell to the ground. She tried to control the spasms that twitched her body, as she bit her lips from crying out. Once the curse was lifted, she tiredly panted as she pushed herself to her knees.

" Your dismissed." Voldemort ordered as he took his leave.

Once Voldemort had left the other followers soon returned to their respectable houses. Although the Malfoy's remained as Anna laid still on the ground.

" We're not going to wait for you." Narcissa hissed.

" You go one, I'll bring her then." Draco said coldly, motioning for his parents to leave.

As soon as they had gone, Draco made her way over to her limp form. Pushing her hair away to see blood slowly trickling down her forehead. Her face and body perspired from the affect of the violent spasms.

" Can you stand?" He asked, remembering how week he once was.

" I think so." She mumbled getting to her feet. Although soon lost her balance as she collapsed onto Draco's shoulder.

" Come on, let's get you to the Portkey." He said looping his arm around her waist and around her shoulder.

Anna silently allowed him to help her as her mind wandered back earlier that night. She had those hallowed brown eyes filled with tears that would never fall. Soon the Portkey took them to her destination as Draco accompanied her to her room.

" Goodnight." Draco said walking out the door, once she was sitting on her bed.

" Anna?" He asked turning around to see her quietly sitting; with a blank expression.

" Anna!?" Draco asked more forcefully squatting in front of her; trying to get her dull brown eyes to focus.

" I'm a murderer." She whispered, her brown eyes finally meeting his icy blue ones.

" What?"

" I killed him." She said louder looking into his eyes, with a pleading look. As if waiting to tell her that it was all a bad dream.

" Get some sleep." He said removing her mask, only to see her face ghost white.

" Anna, it's not your fault." He said, trying anything to make her feel her; to make that ghostly face leave.

" Goodnight Draco." She answered, walking to the bathroom; leaving Draco to apparate back to Hogwarts.

Once he was outside the grounds, Draco slowly walked from the Dark Forest and into a passageway; leading straight to the Slytherin Common Room.

" Out late Draco?" A voice asked.

Draco whipped around, wand at the ready, to see Severus Snape standing over him.

" I was summoned." He answered gruffly.

" Pity." He answered snidely. " Get to bed."

" Excuse me for trying to protect your daughter." Draco shot back.

" Anna?" Came a hoarse whisper.

" Yes, she had her first...mission tonight." Draco answered honestly; knowing that Severus would understand.

Severus made know reply as he stood there quietly with the same hallow dark eyes. Draco turned to study him for a moment: his black greasy hair as messy as ever, dark bags under his eyes, worry wrinkles creasing his face that never seem to go away, and the same ghost white expression that his daughter wore.

" She's alright." Draco said gruffly, ascending the dormitory stairs.

Severus came out of his revere as he stomped back to his chambers. Clasping his hand around a bottle of Fire whiskey. He then pulled a silver box from his desk drawer as he pulled out a locket of him and Maria dancing; Anna's birthday present.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you like the long chapter. I think my writing is getting more discripitve, anyways, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!! **

**Much thanks:)**


	22. 21: Graduation Day

**DISCLAIMER: EVEN NOW, MY PLOT TO OWN EVERYTHING HAS MISERABLY FAILED...**

**A/N: Wow, you guys are probably wondering where the heck I was. Well the answer to that is high school, hehe. Hope you can forgive me by REVIEWING for this chapter. :) Much love!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 21: Graduation Day**

A seventeen year old Anna Snape sat in her room as she looked at her diploma as she completed her schooling, signed by none other than Lucius Malfoy. She looked out into the cool June day as she longed for freedom. It had been a year and nine months since her sixteenth birthday and her first kill, but certainly not her last. She had found that she had made quite the scene in the wizarding world, claiming her to be Voldemort's Daughter for her ruthless kills. Although to her they were just missions, missions that haunted her dreams every night. Since that article, Voldemort thought it best to make a whole new identity for her, so she wouldn't be recognized.

Meaning that a glamour spell was placed on her. Getting rid of any tan she had left, her hair turning into a sandy blond, her eyes blue as day and she had a bit more height added to her. Also meaning she had to use a faux British accent, although it sounded authentic with all the years she had spent there. With her new look came a new name; Athena. Courtesy of Voldemort, his reason for the name being that the name was of the Greek Goddess of war. Anna reflected on it with irony, thinking of how her name has been changed for the second time; first it was Jane now Athena.

Draco had been her partner in crime all of these years, as well as her only friend. Today was his graduation of Hogwarts, and she was invited by him personally to attend. Although for this to happen she had to pose as his distant cousin, changing her hair to a platinum blond and her eyes turning from sky blue to a torquoise. She slipped into a formal light blue robe as she examined herself in the mirror. She observed this new facade as well as her new form. The past year of missions and training had given her muscular arms and thighs with a slender stomach, she really has grown up.

A knocking at the door brought her out of her revere.

" Are you finished?" Lucius asked eyeing her transformation.

" Yes Sir."

" Good, now your name for this event will be Beatrice Malfoy, after my great grandmother." Lucius informed coldly.

' Oh, yea that's a sexy name.' Anna thought with an internal roll of her eyes.

" At this event you will be presented as a Malfoy, so I expect you to act like one. Meaning one with class and dignity, and don't even think of talking to any of those Gryffindor freaks." He informed.

' Duh.' Anna thought to herself.

" Now follow me and Narcissa to the Portkey." Lucious said with a dramatic sweep of his cloak.

' Does he ever get sick of that?' Anna wondered while trailing behind the pair silently.

Anna would never admit it, but she was very nervous. Seeing Draco graduate would also mean having to see Hermione, Ron and...Harry. She shuddered at the thought, she didn't know how she was going to act around him or if he was even going to speak to her. Although she knew that she had to keep it cool, for her saftey as well as his. The Malfoys approched the black book as they grabbed a firm hold of it, with a tap of Lucius' wand the three of them went spinning over land as they gracefully twirled to the front of the Hogwarts' gates. They entered as Lucius and Narcissa made small talk to their fellow Death Eaters, introducing " Beatrice" with hints about who she really was.

Minutes passed as they entered the great hall to see rows of pews stacked around the room so you had a good view no matter where you sat. There where four specific sections of pews, each consisting of different house colors. The Malfoys instantly went to the green and silvered pews as they took the very first row, closest to the seats wich the graduates sat at. She instantly searched for the familiar blond in a sea of sliver and green robed children in the Slytherin section. Anna spotted him with a green robe, as the girls were assigned to wear silver, she watched as he chatted to his friends. Feeling her stare on him, he looked back to see her. He instantly gave a discreet smile, knowing who was really sitting next to his parents. Anna winked, before she watched him quickly return to his friends.

" Poorly done decorations the old fool has put up this year." Narcissa said to her small group of friends.

" What do you think Beatrice?" Mrs. Zambini questioned the distracted teenager.

" Oh," Anna said realizing that the question was directed at her, and hurriedly answered once she saw the deadly look on Narcissa's face.

" Yes ma'am, utterly repulsive in my opinion." Anna agreed.

Narcissa nodded her head in approval as she quitely went back to chatting with her friends. Soon trumpets rang out through the room, marking the opening ceremony. Anna watched as Dumbledore made his way to the podium and gave a rather long opening speech about the class. Once the speech was over he then stepped next to the podium as a rolled parchment appeared in his hand. He then called the first name as the first row lined against the stage. The person then got up, shook Dumbledore's hand, then proceeded to walk down the opposite steps and back to thier seats. Anna patiently waited for Draco's name to be called, restraining herself from clapping when Hermione was called up.

" Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore called.

Anna cheered and clapped as she watched Draco swagger to to the stage and lazily shake Dumbledore's hand. He sent a smile to her and his parents as he then climbed down the stage. Anna couldn't help herself as she gave him a thumbs up when he looked back once again. Soon Lucious scolded her about the " vulger muggle hand gesture" and she obeyed with a roll of her eyes.

Almost as soon as she let her eyes wander back to the stage, she watched in stunned silence as Harry Potter was called to the stand. She watched the seventeen year old boy, now man, walk across the stage in his gold robes. He had the same messy hair, and shimmering emerald eyes and lopsided smile. Although his body had gone through adolesence as he stood at a rough 5"9", from what Anna guessed. His frame very muscular and toned, no doubt from Quidditch, as Anna allowed her eyes to roam his body. She caught herself before her hands made to clap before returning to her stiff and cold posture, although keeping her eyes intently on Harry.

Anna observed all of her old friends as they happily took their diploma from Dumbledore. As she watched she couldn't help a feeling of sadness wash over her. Her eyes took a distant look as she imagined herself in a red robe, with all the Gryffindor girls, as the imagined Anna walked across the stage to Dumbledore. With a smile that she hasn't seen in almost three years, her hair long and brown again and her brown eyes shining happily. Although as the last diploma was finally handed out, Dumbledore took the podium again, his booming voice shaking Anna from her revere. He then presented the Head Girl and Boy, each having a speech of their own to deliver. Not surprisingly she saw Hermione Granger take the stand first as she started her speech.

" Firstly I would like to congratulate the students for a very succesfull seven years at Hogwarts. We entered this magical place wide eyed eleven year olds, excited yet a little scared at what the future held for us. Well, now, we enter the magical community, ready to start our careers and determine who we are to become in life. I know that no matter what I'll end up doing, I'll always remember the adventures I had here at Hogwarts." She paused as her eyes swept across the Great Hall.

" This place has been my home away from home, here I made friends that have become like my second family." She sent a smile towards the Gryffindors. " Even now I regret not knowing some of you better, and sorely miss the friends that have been lost."

Anna felt her breath hitch in her throat as Hermione's expession held a moment of grief, before clearing her throat.

" I wish you all the best and I hope that you will hold Hogwarts in a special place in your heart. I know I will." Hermione finished as she quickly wiped her cheek and stepped down.

The room was filled with defeaning applause, all except the Slytherin side, as Hermione blushed with pride. Anna even joined in for a quick moment before anyone could locate the sound. Soon Harry Potter stepped to the podium, as Anna figured.

" Congratulations to all, it has been a great year bieng your Head Boy." Harry started off with a smile.

" I would also like to congratulate Hermione on bieng a great Head Girl. I remember when I first entered Hogwarts. I was absolutley amazed and in awe by the size and beauty of it. I even remember my first class, ready to learn and full of excitement. I also remember Professor McGonogal threatening to turn me and Ron into pocket watches because we were late." He said turning to look at a smiling Professor McGonogal as laughter erupted from the students.

" Now we look back on all those embarrasing moments and laugh, but it's what we have learned that we will cherrish even more. Hogwarts has been my home for many years, my house has become not only my friends, but like Hermione said, my family. As well as Hermione, I am saddened as well, knowing that some who should be sitting with us right now, are not." He paused as his eyes swept across the students as his eyes soon collided with Anna's. She hadn't notice the intensity of her stare until his emerald eyes looked into her blue ones. Although as she quickly adverted her eyes, he continued with his speech.

" I hope that the fear of that happening again will soon deminish, as well as Voldemort's growing reign of fear." Ignoring most of the peoples flinches at the name. " I again congratulate all of you, and wish you the best as you now embark on the journey of adulthood." With that he stepped down as, once again, defeaning applause filled the Great Hall.

" Thank you for those wonderful speeches, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." Dumbledore thanked as he turned his attention to the audience.

" This concludes the graduation, please do not forget about the ball that will be held here in the Great Hall at six thirty tonight! Once again, CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL!" He boomed as the students stood up and threw their caps in the air as sparks of different houses popped into the air. Anna pushed passed the students and parents crowding the room, when she finally made her ways towards Draco.

" Hey you." She said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

" Hello..." He trailed off pointedly.

" Beatrice Malfoy, your cousin." Anna answered with a dramatic swish of her robe and a curtsey.

" Good to see you again, cousin." Draco laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

" So this would be your third name?" Draco whispered into her air.

" Yes, that's correct." She answered with a laugh as she pulled away.

Anna once again congratulated her god-brother as she then excused herself from the Malfoys, to use the bathroom. Anna let out a breath as she closed the doors of the Great Hall behind her, it was suffocating her. She then slowly walked down the hall in the direction of the girl's bathroom as she rounded the corner, only to collide with a tall figure. Anna as well as the other person went sailing to the ground as she landed on the hard stone floor with a loud thump.

" So sorry about that." The other person said, quickly getting up.

" I wasn't looking where I was going." The person admited with a hand stuck in front of her face.

" It's alright." Anna said tiredly as ignored the offer and pushed herself off the ground.

" Why don't you try watching where your going ne-" She started as she brushed off her robes; although was silence as she looked upon the offender.

She looked to see the one and only Harry Potter.

" Yes, I know I'm Harry Potter." He said tiredly, thinking that she was gaping at him because he was famous.

" I don't care who you are Potter." She hissed, finding her voice as she folded her arms across her chest.

Harry's face held surprise at her unexpected answer.

" You where sitting with the Malfoys weren't you?" He questioned observing her closely.

" What of it?" Anna asked.

" Figures you'd hate me." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he started to walk past her.

" You know, not everyone is what they seem to be." He said over his shoulder before dissappearing behind another corner.

" You have no idea." Anna scoffed as she continued her journey to the bathroom.

Once she returned from the bathroom to the Great Hall, the Malfoys soon exited Hogwarts as they made their way to the apparation point. The group then apparated to the Malfoy Mansion's entrance and was granted access as they returned to their home. Anna instantly pulled Draco by the hand to her room as she closed and secured the door.

" I need you to cover for me again." She said to Draco as she pulled open a loose floorboard next to her bed.

" Where are you going this time?" Draco asked as he plopped down on her bed.

" To visit my family." She answered honestly, as she pulled out muggle clothing.

" Don't be gone long, I over heard father saying that we are to be summoned." He said with a pointed look.

" I'll come back in less than an hour." Anna promised as she turned her hair to sandy blond and her eyes back to sky blue.

" Back to Athena, I see." Draco said as he headed towards the door.

" I've been Athena since I was sixteen." Anna replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she turned towards the bathroom.

" Be careful Anna." Draco whispered as he closed the door.

Anna sent a small smile to the door before slipping out of her robe and putting on her jeans and a reagular short sleeved shirt. She checked the time and even though it was afternoon there, it would be night time back in America. Hurriedly she stuffed her wand into her back pocket as she pulled on her black cloak. She then crept down the stairs while Draco distracted his parents in a different part of the mansion. She then slipped through one of the front windows as she disarmed the magic alarm system and sneaked out the gate and towards the apparation point. Anna then crept towards the woods as she made her way to an old book hidden underneath the rock. She held on to the book tightly as tapped it with her wand and soon found herself swirling in a vortex. Waiting until the appropriate time she let go of the book as she twirled down back to the earth.

Anna breathed in the California night air as she started walking down the street and stopped at a gate. She quietly picked some flowers sorrounding a tree as she hopped the gate and walked across the grass, carefull not to hit any of the marble or brick headstones. She finally stopped infront of a white marble headstone, as she set down the flowers on top of it; replacing the old wilted ones. She then fell to her knees as she wiped the dirt from the words, rereading them as she had done so many times before.

_**Here Lies Maria and Roy Martin**_

_**Husband and Wife**_

_**and**_

_**Loving Parents**_

_**They will never be forgotten**_

_**May they Rest In Peace**_

" Hey mom, hey dad." Maria whispered as the wind wiped her hair wildly in front of her face. " I know I haven't visited in the last few weeks, but I try."

" I graduated today. Got a peice of parchment to prove it and everything." She continued with a bitter laugh.

" Although I did go to see Draco graduate, but that meant I had to see Harry, Hermione and Ron again. It was kind of hard, but I remember what you guys would always tell me; ' If everything was easy then nothing would be worth working for,' I still remember." She took a heavy sigh.

" Although I don't know if you guys would remember me, I've had to change my hair and everything. Then again I've changed alot these passed few years, but no matter what I do I'll always remember you."

Anna stood up as she wiped the grass from her cloak.

" I miss you guys, I'll try to visit again. Love you." She said as she gave the headstone one last glance and made her way to the gate.

Once she was back onto the street she closed her eyes as she vanished into thin air with a 'pop.' When she opened her eyes again she found herself under a familiar lampost as she snuffed the light with a tap of her wand. She walked down to a two story house as she levitated herself to the second floor, next to the right window. Anna climbed over the balcony as she quietly open the doors with an unlocking spell as she quietly looked upon the sleeping children.

Anna made her way next to Tyler's bed as she gazed upon his face. He was already nine years old, he seemed to grow bigger and bigger each time she visited them. Although to them it was always a dream, never real. She sat next to him on the bed as pushed his brown hair away from his face.

" Anna?" He mumbled sleepily, his eyes closed.

" Yes, it's me Tyler." She whispered.

" I haven't seen you in forever." He mumbled while his face broke into a smile. " I miss you."

" I miss you too." She answered.

" Are you still writing those letters for me so I can read them when I come back?" She asked him, as he sleepily turned on his side, towards her.

" Yes, Anna." He said in a bit louder, his eyelids starting to flicker open.

" Alright, I'll see you again when I can." She whispered.

" Goodnight." With that said she passed her hand over his eyes as he instantly fell back into a deep sleep.

Anna then focused her attention on Elizabeth, she was already eight years old. Anna looked upon her sleeping form, her beautiful blond hair spread across her pillow creating a halo like affect around her angelic face. Anna sat next to her as she silently stroked her hand with her thumb.

" What do you want grandma?" She asked sleepily, her eyelids still closed.

" It's Anna." Anna replied softly with a smile.

" It's been a while since you last visited." She mumbled into her pillow.

" Well I'll try to pop back into your dreams more often." Anna whispered with a bitter laugh.

" Will I ever see you again, like for real?" Elizabeth asked her expression holding pain.

" I don't know." Anna answered honestly. " But if you don't, I want you to remember, that I will always love you."

" I love you too Anna." She whispered.

" Goodbye, Lizzy." Anna said as she passed her hand over eyes and she magically fell back into a deep sleep.

Anna stood back up as she kissed her forehead and made her way to Tyler and did the same. She then made her way back to the balcony doors and exited through them as she gave one last longing glance to the children; before securing the doors and climbing over the railing as she glided back down to the grass. Anna walked back over to one of the trees where she had placed an old sock where so she could return to the Malfoys. With a tug of the sock she went swirling into the air before landing back into the woods as she once again made her way through the gates, through the window, and back up to her room.

Anna walked into her room as she tiredly threw off her cloak only to see Draco sitting on her bed. With his arms crossed and a not so happy look creasing his features.

" Yes Draco?" She asked.

" I've had to cover for you TWICE!" He seethed. " I had to pretend to be you sleeping so that you wouldn't get your arse cursed into the next century."

" Sorry!" Anna answered with her hands up in surrender. " I wasn't gone longer than an hour."

" It's not your fault." He sighed. " It's Voldemort, he's given father a letter to prepare for a meeting that could be any second for all I know."

" Crap." Anna muttered as she quickly grabbed her Death Eater robes and mask as she made her way to the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom, she quicky discarded her muggle clothing as she threw on her robes and postioned her mask. She then came out into her room to see Draco gone as she replaced her muggle clothes back into their hiding spot. As soon as they were safe back underneath her floorboard she heard a knock at the door.

" Good to see your up." Lucius said sarcastically once she opened the door.

" I had to wait almost twenty minutes when I sent Draco up here to awake you." He said pressing his wand into her neck.

" Sorry Sir, won't happen again." She whispered in fear.

" See to it that it doesn't." Lucius hissed removing his wand, although didn't leave until he delivered a sharp slap to her cheek.

Anna closed her door only to find that moments later she was summoned as the dark magic injected into her system painfully shot throughout her body. She quickly muttered a glamour spell on her cheek to hide the forming bruise as she did with the others. She then met up the other Malfoys at the secret annex of the house before they were transported once again to the secret meeting place, hidden deep within the woods.

" MY SERVANT DEATH EATERS!" Voldemort shouted to his army of new and old Death Eaters, there had to be hundreds of them from what Anna could see.

" TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT!" He proclaimed.

" TONIGHT WE BRING WAR TO HOGWARTS! TONIGHT WHEN EVERYONE IS CARELESSY DANCING AT THE GRADUATION BALL, HARRY POTTER WILL DIE!" He announced as the sea of Death Eaters roared in agreement.

" NOW FOR MY MOST LOYAL SERVANTS! I HAVE A SPECIAL ASSIGNMENTS JUST FOR YOU!" He once again shouted.

" First I would like to call upon, LUCIUS MALFOY!" He hissed.

Lucius hurriedly bowed as he came to his Master's feet.

" Yes, my Lord?"

" I want you to focus upon Harry's two best friends, the mudblood and the blood traitor!" He hissed as people nodded in agreement.

" It would be my pleasure, my Lord." Lucius answered as he was dismissed.

" DRACO MALFOY!" Voldemort called.

" Yes, Dark Lord?" He questioned, as he bowed to the ground.

" We will see if you have enough strength to follow in your father's footsteps, I want you to kill Albus Dumbledore!" At this Draco's parents shared a sickly proud smirk as they looked down upon their son.

" It is an honor, Dark Lord." Draco answered, as he was once again dismissed.

" ATHENA!" He called as Anna felt her body begin to tremble, although hurriedly bowed to his feet.

" Yes, Sire?" She questioned, a sick feeling growing in her stomach.

" I would like you to focus only on one person, but feel free to kill others once you are done with this task." He paused.

" I want you to kill...SEVERUS SNAPE!"

**Ohhhhh! NICE LONG CLIFF HANGER! OMG! SHE HAS TO KILL HER DAD!? CAN SHE GO THROUGH WITH IT? All of this and more will be answered in the next chapter, but I assure you this, there will be a death of someone important...although its not who you might think it too be!! MWAHAHAHA!!!**

**YOU WILL ONLY KNOW IF YOU REVIEW!!**

**P.S. Sorry for spelling/Grammar mistakes, remember I still have NO spellcheck:-(**

Return to Top


	23. 22: The Final Battle

**DISCLAIMER: YEAS...I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING...STILL SUCKS.**

**A/N: Hey you guys, I know your patiently waiting for me to update this story that i haven't even looked at since last year. haha yea that's how busy I've been. Anyways this is towards the end of the story and honestly its really bugging that i haven't finished it yet. I'm sure you guys are pretty frustrated too. lol, well here is the next chapter that I promised. And I would like to dedicate it to all those who have been reading this story and have been reviewing through all my late and needed updates. I would just like to say I LOVE YOU GUYS! hehe**

**Story note: In this chapter Marvolo Gaunt's ring comes into play, now I know in the books Dumbledore destroys it leaving him disfigured. Now in this story the Trio has destroyed every Horcrux with the help of the Order, except for the ring. Therefore Dumbledore is not disfigured, I know that's a long stretch for the story seeing as I never mentioned it but eh that's the wonder of fanfiction. haha Plus I wanted the story to be centered around Anna. Sooo um...yea, enjoy!**

**p.s. I would really like to start another story on this account but I really have noooo idea what to write about. If you would like me to write a story with any particular pairing or storyline just post a review. I would tell you to private message me but I lost my password to this old email and I wouldn't read it. Haha yea i know I'm a dork! lol well anywho don't forget to review! **

**--**

**CHAPTER 22: The Final Battle**

Harry Potter smiled nervously as he turned from the mirror. His dress robes swaying behind him as he stared questioningly at his best friend for almost seven years.

" So what do you think?" Harry questioned.

" Not to shabby mate." Ron smiled as he walked up to his friend.

" Ginny will love it." He added straightening Harry's tie.

" Yup." Harry said, turning his eyes towards the floor.

" You don't seem to happy about it though." Ron observed, stepping back.

" It's just that I don't want to get her hopes up about...us." Harry sighed.

" Merlin, mate you know she's still pinning for you." Ron laughed good naturely.

" I know, it's just that I wanted us to still be friends and I thought this would put us on a good note." Harry shook his shaggy black hair once more. " Now I'm not too sure that I've sent the right message by asking her to the dance."

" Harry it's just a dance, you know that and Ginny knows that." Ron answered seriously. " Just don't do anything tonight that would suggest that there is something more and we won't have a problem."

Harry nodded his head with a serious expression, before an amused smile broke out onto his face once more.

" Wow Ronald, that was very mature of you." Harry stated, obviously impressed.

" Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon." Ron stated fixing his red locks in the mirror.

Harry stared at his friend in shock as he tried to process the words which came out of Ron's mouth. The boy's eyes caught each others in the mirrors as they soon busted out into laughter.

" Whatever you say," Harry gasped between laughter. " _Hermione._"

Just then there was a knock at the dormitory door as a soft voice floated into the room.

" Harry, Ron? Are you two ready yet? The dance begins in twenty minutes and I'm not going to be late!"

" Speak of the witch." Ron chuckled, turning towards the door.

" We're ready, hold your broomstick." Harry laughed as the two greeted a seventeen year old Hermione Granger.

Hermione stood in a lavender dress that was a soft satin with a corset design in the midsection. Before spreading out into a princess skirt. The end of the skirt and transparent short sleeves lined with shimmering crystals. Her soft, dark brown curls falling just above her elbows as a lavender color lined her eye lids, making her hazel eyes stand out. An annoyed look plastered on her pretty face.

" Hermione, you look beautiful." Ron greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

" Yeah, yeah." Hermione huffed with a smile as she linked her hands with Ron's.

" Ready Harry?" She questioned her friend, with a smile; all traces of her annoyed expression gone.

Harry looked above Hermione's head to see Ron throwing him a wink. Obviously proud that he was able to make his girlfriend's bad attitude disappear.

" Yes, you look great Hermione." Harry greeted his friend with a hug.

" Thank you Harry!" Hermione replied pulling away from the hug. " Now that Ron is done with gloating I think we should continue to the Great Hall."

Harry chuckled once more at the shocked face that Ron wore. They then continued to the Great Hall wear balloons floated around the room where the ceiling reflected a beautiful night sky with shooting stars streaking across the sky; the colors of the four houses glowing from them. As soon as he entered he saw a tall red headed girl in a pale yellow halter styled dress. Her blue eyes instantly lit up at the sight of Harry as she rushed towards him.

" Finally Harry!" She giggled as her arms encircled him.

" Hello to you too Ginny." Harry greeted with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Before Ginny could say another word, Dumbledore stood up and made the opening speech. Telling his students to enjoy their last dance at Hogwarts and introducing the band. As soon as he was done rock music pumped throughout the room as Ginny bounced with excitement.

" Oh, I love this song!" Ginny exclaimed pulling Harry towards the dance floor. " Would you like to dance?"

" What are friends for?" Harry questioned with a laugh as he took her hand.

Ginny's face fell only for a moment before growing into a wide grin. She then pulled him close as the two got lost within the throng of teenage bodies moving with the beat of the song. Ron and Hermione watched from a table, decorated with a red tablecloth and gold china.

" Well Ginny seems excited." Hermione giggled as her boyfriend tore into the chicken on his plate.

" Mhmm." Ron agreed through a mouth full of food.

" Do you think they'll ever get together again?" Hermione pondered aloud.

" No." Ron stated after swallowing his chicken. " Harry just wants them to be friends."

" Oh, so that's the reason he asked her to the dance." Hermione stated. " Do you think he'll ever find someone?"

" I'm sure he will," Ron replied trying to look for his friend within the crowd.

" I mean he is Harry Potter after all." He added with a laugh. " There must be a ton girls pinning for him."

" I know." Hermione sighed, " It's just that he hasn't been the same since..."

" Since Anna." Ron finished with a sad frown.

" Wonder if she's okay, it's been a little more than a year." Hermione whispered sadly.

" I'm sure we'll see her again." Ron stated comfortingly, knowing that there's a small chance she's still alive.

" I suppose." Hermione replied lamely.

" Come on, let's focus on tonight." Ron answered pushing his plate aside. " May I have this dance?"

Hermione's lips slowly formed a smile as she slid her small hand into Ron's. The pair smiled at each other as Ron slowly pressed his lips to his girlfriend's. Unknown that a certain friend was watching them sadly, memories of a certain American flashing through his head.

Anna sighed as she straightened her skeletal mask, which sat on her cheeks. She then turned towards her best friend as she gave a little twirl. Her black robes swishing behind her.

" Is this up to Death Eater standards?" She questioned sarcastically.

" Well your not done yet." A boy with blond hair stated walking up to his god-sister.

" What now Draco?" Anna sighed.

" It's important, especially in this battle, that your Dark Mark is showing." He answered rolling up her right sleeve.

" Why? It hasn't been required at the other meetings." Anna questioned.

" This isn't just a meeting or simple raid. This is _the _meeting." Draco responded seriously looking her straight into the eyes. " They can't risk one of the Order's spy's knowing our plans."

" I wish." Anna mumbled looked into the mirror as unfamiliar blue eyes stared back at her.

" This is serious Athe- Anna," Draco replied fiercely, turning his friend around to face him. " The first chance you get, get out and run as fast and far as you can."

" Draco you know the penalty for mutiny." Anna whispered.

" Yes but I can't risk you getting caught by the order or-" Draco started in a rush.

" If I leave I'll be labeled as a traitor and killed. If I'm caught I will have the death sentence and that's even if I survive the battle!" Anna answered honestly, trying to to keep out the desperation in her voice. " Either way, I don't have the greatest chance of coming out of this alive. I'm known as Voldemort's right hand for Merlin's sake!"

Draco sucked in a breath at the last sentance as he turned away from her. His head hung low as he tried to control his breathing. The prospect of losing the one of the two people who actually cared for him frightened the hell out of him. Even though he hated to admit it.

" Look Anna, you promise me that your coming out of this alive. If the Dark Lord wins then we won't have to worry about much. If the Order wins then we can still escape, and live out our lives somewhere else. " He stated turning around to face her, the lump in the back of his throat burning.

Anna couldn't help but be shocked at Draco's show of emotion. It's not something that he was known for and had tried to emotionally distance himself from everyone, even her. Although an obvious revelation came to her, this was not a cold lonely man. Draco was just a teenager, only seventeen, he shouldn't have to deal with these matters. It was disgusting the amount of control Voldemort had over people. Which only built more hope within her that tonight he would be destroyed but not matter how heartless she wish she could be, she still couldn't force herself to destroy Draco's hope of her coming out of this unscathed.

" Promise." Draco's voice broke the silence. Although it wasn't the voice of a Death Eater, but merely a lost boy. Scared that he would never see his best friend after tonight.

Anna wordlessly pulled him into a hug as he bent down to bury his head into her robed shoulder.

" I promise." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him as she felt a wetness start to seep on her shoulder.

She felt Draco nod his head as he took in a long breath and stood up straight. He coughed and casually rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the tears from his cheek without attention. Anna tried to contain her smile, knowing that Malfoy's always tried to play it cool.

" Go get yourself cleaned up and into your robes." Anna said with a smirk.

" That is another thing Anna, I will not be dressing into _those_ robes until later. I can not accompany you to the meeting before the battle tonight." Draco replied blankly.

" Why?" His friend questioned, her eyes bearing into him.

" I have to go to the ball. I'm already ten minutes late as it is." He answered dryly, seeing the perplexed look on her face he explained further. " How suspicious would it seem if all of the Slytherins were absent tonight? Dumbledore would surely be suspicious."

" Right, well you better go then." Anna answered hurriedly, trying not to show her disappointment.

" I'll see you soon," Draco stated as he opened the door to leave her room.

" Don't forget our promise." He whispered before shutting the door.

Anna merely nodded in response as she was left alone in her thoughts. Her eyes unfocused, although as she turned she caught a glimpse of the dark mark sitting proudly on her pale skin. It made her sick just to look at it, a headache started to form thinking about all those that would lose their life tonight. Would she kill anyone? Could she? Would it be someone she knew? Would it be her father?

The thoughts seem to stop buzzing as soon as Snape popped into her head. She didn't know if she was able to do it, it's not like she hasn't killed before. That subject was anything but new to her. Anna thought that it would've been easier for her to do it, with all he's done to her. The fact remains that he's still her father and she knew that tonight's mission was not one that she would complete tonight. Just as she came to this conclusion there was a knock at the door.

" Enter." She granted.

" The Dark Lord requires your presence within the library." The voice of Lucius Malfoy declared, as he glared at her from within his skeletal mask.

Anna gave a nod as she passed the Death Eater and took the familiar route to the library. Her heels clicking against the marble floor as they haunted her every step. She tried to slow her heart rate as her mind instantly went into thinking mode. What could he want this time? To honor her? Kill her? The unknown scared her to death and she didn't know if she would leave the library alive.

The teenager arrived at the library door as she gave a firm knock to one of the oak doors. A sickly cough permitted her access as she slowly turned the handle.

Severus Snape watched as the graduates poured into the Great Hall. He noticed the lack of Slytherins as he searched for one in particular, one with information concerning his daughter. After what seemed an eternity Draco Malfoy walked through the entrance with his hair slicked back in an expensive dress robe, Pansy Parkinson on his arm. The two soon made eye contact as Severus beckoned the young man with one pale finger.

Draco nodded as he whispered something to his date before abandoning her. He then made his way to the old Potion's Professor standing alone in the corner. Acknowledging the man with a nod of his blond head.

" Professor." He greeted coldly.

" How is she?" Severus questioned bluntly, his eyes not leaving the spot ahead of him.

" Alive." Draco answered.

" Anything else I should know about?" The professor questioned sarcastically.

" Remember a few weeks ago, I warned you that there was something big coming?" Draco questioned in the lowest of whispers.

Severus focused his full attention on the young man, his face blank to hide the anxiety he was experiancing.

" Yes."

" It's on it's way and she has a mission." Draco answered his god-father, that he had been recently forbidden to speak to.

" What?" Severus breathed, unprepared of the dangerous news. " What does she have to do?"

Draco merely started to walk away before he stopped a few paces in front of Snape. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder, his voice barely audible.

" I suggest you leave, she's going to kill you."

" Yes, Dark Lord?" Anna questioned coming into the dark room, the only light shinning from the dim fireplace.

" Ah, I've been expecting you Athena." Voldemort wheezed as he motioned for her to come to him.

" I apologised if I have kept you waiting." Anna apologised coming to bow in front of him, as he sat on a red, plush chair.

" All is well, my young warrior." Voldemort answered airily as he merely flick his finger.

With this gesture his magic forced her to look up and to stare into his blood red eyes. His pupils vertically slanted to resemble a snake's, as they scanned the young woman before him.

" You have served me well Athena." He started, his forked tongue flicking into the air as he spoke.

" As you know, tonight I am going to fulfill the prophecy and end the Potter boy's life. As well as many of those who resist me. After I conquer this battle I plan on ruling the wizarding world and cleansing it of those who do not deserve our magic." His scaly lips turned upward into a sick smile.

" Although I am not stupid enough to know that I can not live forever. Even if I do manage to find the Sorcerer's Stone and my last Horcux untouched, I will one day like to be laid to rest. Knowing that I made the world right. Though I will die, I want my family to continue, therefore I need to produce an heir who will rule and make sure that the wizarding world never comes to this again. A battle to keep magic pure." Voldemort continued.

_' No, he can't say what I think he's going to say!' _Anna thought, careful to mask her thoughts. Feeling as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of her body.

" Dear Athena, after tonight I plan to have you as my very own. You will have the privilege to produce my heir!" Voldemort declared with a sick smirk.

" M-My Lord, are you sure I'm prepared to have such an honor bestowed upon me." Anna chose her words carefully, afraid of saying the wrong thing which could end her life. " You are sure I'm not too young?"

" Dear Athena you are of age!" Voldemort cackled before stopping to a wheezy cough.

" You are young and strong, good for childbearing. Do no fret young warrior, you will be known as history as the mother of cleanliness, you will help make the wizarding world a proper place." Voldemort answered in what he thought should be soothing as he took to running his claw like fingers through her blond hair.

" As you know the boy and his group of followers have managed to destroy almost all of my Horcruxes. Guaranteeing that I only have one chance of coming back once I'm gone. Therefore my need for an heir, which is where you come in. Now you have proved most faithful so I'm allowing you this precious opportunity; you need to wear this at all times." Voldemort then pulled a gold ring off of his hand, which held a black stone; some sort of magical symbol inscription on it.

Anna gasped as she recognized it to be from his family, the last horcrux that the Order has yet to destroy. Voldemort smirked at her shocked face. He then made another motion with his finger has her hand levitated towards him. Before he roughly slid the prestine gold on to her ring finger. Her hand falling limp to her side as it weighed on her as if it was a thousand pounds.

" Do not disappoint me tonight," Voldemort whispered a warning. " Or I'm going to have to pry that ring from your cold, dead hands. Understood?"

Anna felt herself nod as she numbly stared the piece of jewelry seemingly starting to shrink on its own to fit her. Then looked back up at her current master, too scared and shocked to speak.

" You are excused." Voldemort said casually.

With a heavy heart Anna picked herself off of the floor as she slowly started towards the door. She then slowly turned the handle and let herself out of the room. As soon as she was out she ran off to her room in full sprint. Trying to shake the previous scene from her memory, the gold on her finger showing that it wasn't a nightmare. As soon as she was in the safety of her room she felt a searing pain in her upper right arm.

Draco and most of the Slytherins let out a hiss as the Dark Mark started to move rhythmically on their skin. Each of the student gave each other a nod as one by one they slowly exited the Great Hall. Doing so slowly so that the other graduates or teachers would not notice. Although one teacher did as he hurriedly talked in confidence with his mentor.

Draco watched carefully as it was his turn to leave, the graduates, Potter importantly, seemed unaware of the Slytherins leave. He seem to be to occupied fending off the wandering hands of the Weasley girl. Normally he would take pleasure in Potter's uncomfortable situation, although he had more important matters on his mind.

The Slytherin made his way to the Slytherin dormitories as he made his way to his bunk. He then fished out familiar black robes and a skeletal mask designed to fit his bone structure, before changing into them. Once he was dress Draco went back out into the common room and lifted a painting of Salazar Slytherin; revealing a passageway which led out of the castle. Draco inhaled the cool night air as he slowly made his way through the dark forest, following the lantern strategically placed that led them to the meeting place.

Draco came to a clearing where the Death Eaters stood waiting. Not only was there wizards there, but every kind of dark creature that Voldemort had persuaded to join him. There stood Fenrir Greyback with his pack of werewolves snarling behind him. There were a pack of creatures standing on the opposite sighed, they're fangs poking out over they're lower lip; vampires. A few trolls and a multitude of dark creatures stood behind the group, each sniffing and searching for blood.

_' So this is what war looks like.'_ Draco thought before searching for a familiar blond haired girl.

Once he spotted her he quickly made his way over and took his place beside her. He secretly took her hand and gave it a brotherly squeeze of affection. Although he quickly withdrew it as a sharp pain from some sort of jewelry cut into his skin. Draco threw her a puzzled look as sad blue eyes met his.

" The Dark Lord decided that he needed to produce an heir." She whispered into his ear.

Draco drew back as he had just been slapped, the air seemingly sucked from his body. He searched her face for some sort of amusement, expecting to ' got you!' but it never came.

" So your his..." Draco trailed in a hushed whisper.

All Anna could do was nod her head as she blinked away the on coming tear. Before she could reply a dark mist spread across the front of the group as a dark form took shape in the middle of it. In a matter of seconds, Voldemort himself was standing in front of his followers.

" Seventeen years I have waited for this moment!" He started, looking over his group. " Earlier, I have sent a message to Hogwarts, allowing them to hand Harry Potter over to me peacefully. Like fools, they refused, I suppose that means they want to fight about it."

He then gave the creatures a pointed look as they laughed and excitedly howled at the prospect of killing. While two of the Death Eaters remained quiet, thoughts racing through their minds.

" I want you to kill anyone and everyone you see! Anyone who stands against will not live! They do not deserve to live!" Voldemort yelled, earning a war cry from his followers. " After I kill Potter tonight, I will rule the wizarding world with you creatures beside me, ready to make a new way of life. Since I will not be around forever I will solve that problem by creating and heir!"

At this many of the female Death Eaters straightened themselves up. Hoping that their Dark Lord would chose one of them for the job. Specifically a thin woman with crazy black hair and wild brown eyes.

" Athena! Present yourself!" Voldemort demanded.

Anna slowly came to him with shaky legs as she bowed before him. His hand stroking her head as if she was a pet who had just learned what sit means. Bellatrix looked at her form scathingly as she quickly came to her master and bowed before him.

" Master, are you sure that you would not want a more.._experienced _wife?" She begged raising one of her eyebrows at him.

Anna felt sick at what she was suggesting and had to force herself to keep her lunch down. While she remained in a bowed position. Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the desperate woman in front of him as he put her in her place with a sharp slap to the cheek.

" You are too old and foolish." Voldemort hissed. " Which you have just demonstrated by questioning my decisions. Now get back in line, I also find Athena much more enjoyable to look at then your blubbering mess of a face."

Bellatrix tried to control her trembling chin as she made her way back to the group; ignoring their sneers. All she could focus upon was the form of the young woman bowing at the feet of her master. She shot daggers through her eyes as greedily spotted the valuable piece of gold which sat upon Anna's slender finger.

" Are you nervous Athena?" Voldemort questioned, turning his attention towards the trembeling girl beneath him.

" Slightly, Lord." Anna answered, knowing better than to lie to Voldemort.

" Do not worry." Voldemort stated after a mocking laughter. " I have trust you will complete your mission, you've killed many before. It's not that hard, after all, I killed my father to make the ring on your finger."

Anna forced herself to smile as she looked up at Voldemort in what seemed adoration. He then gave her another pat on the head as he dismissed her back to her place. She then breathed in deeply trying to figure out how and if she could get out of this. Ignoring the worried glances of Draco and loathsome ones of Bellatrix. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts because by the time she looked up the group already started trudging through forest. Her stomach seeming to jump into her throat as the the castle came closer and closer.

Harry Potter looked around the deathly quiet Great Hall. Voldemort's offer still ringing in his ears as the some of the students slowly started to apparate out of the castle. Dumbledore rushed around informing each of the aurors and members of the Order as they hurriedly started to fill up the empty spaces.

" Harry!" Ginny excliamed tugging on his arm.

" Are you okay?" She questioned.

" Peachy." Harry answered sarcastically as he searched for Dumbledore.

" Ginny you need to get out of here!" Ron exclaimed coming towards the pair.

" No Ronald! I'm going to stay and fight! You heard Dumbledore anyone who wants to stay can!" Ginny retorted folding her arms.

" Ron Ginny is staying," Hermione declared turning towards the pair. " Now I think there are more pressing matters at hand, like the fact that an army is coming to kill us!"

The truth silenced all arguments as Harry gave a grateful smile towards her. He then lost his smile as another realization dawned upon him.

" Hermione, Ron. You know we haven't destroyed the last Horcux." Harry whispered.

" We just need to find Dumbledore he'll know what to do. " Hermione answered rationally, trying to reassure Harry as well as herself.

" That's what I was planning to do but I can't seem to find-" Harry started.

A loud bang shook the castle as the Voldemort's followers entered into the castle. Anna watched as vampires, werewolves and the other creatures pour into the castle. Hearing the screams of the humans start to build from within Hogwarts. Anna and a few other Death Eaters, as well as Voldemort himself were ordered to stay back with their master. Soon enough graduates, Order members and aurors came pouring out of the castle as well, meeting their attackers head on.

As the attackers started to near Anna's group Voldemort stood in the back watching. After a moment of silence he wheezed the words that Anna had been dreading all day.

" Go get them."

" STUPEFY!" Harry screamed as he watched another Death Eater fall unconscious.

Harry spotted a long silver beard near the opening as he recognized it as the one man he needed to talk too. Harry hurriedly stunned Voldemort's followers as he slowly neared the one man who he believed could help him.

" DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled stepping over bodies.

Dumbledore was already battling one person outside as he made his way towards him. All of the sudden a purple light came spiralling towards him as he felt himself being pulled out of its line of fire.

" Careful Harry!" Hermione hissed sending a spell at a rather large spider.

" Thanks Hermione." Harry gasped, stunning another Death Eater coming up behind her.

Hermione sent Harry a wink as she took off with a group of Aurors and helped them. Harry turned his attention back towards Dumbledore as he saw him battling with the last person he expected. Before he could take a step towards him he had three other creatures to deal with.

" You don't have to do this Draco." Dumbledore spoke as he dodged another spell.

" You don't know anything about me!" Draco yelled, throwing the tripping jinx at the old wizard.

" I know that your not evil Draco, you can make things better." Dumbledore stated as he swiftly turned away from the orange light.

" CRUCIO!" Draco yelled as he manage to hit Dumbledore in the arm.

Dumbledore fell to the ground tiredly, perspiration running down his face. Draco wondered how he could've easily dodged it and yet failed too. Almost as if he meant to get hit with the spell, Draco lowered his wand in hesitation.

" Alright Draco Malfoy, you are free to kill me." Dumbledore gasped tiredly. " Although I doubt that would make things easier on you or Anna."

Draco was struck dumb at the fact that Dumbledore knew she was still alive. Then again Dumbledore seemed to be the one person he could never figure out. He spent seven years with the man and still couldn't find it in his heart to hate the old geezer. It's only been a month he killed someone and yet he's finding it extremely hard.

" Draco! Kill him already!" The voice of his father quickly snapped him into reality.

Draco nodded to his father as he looked back into the blue eyes of an old man beneath him. He raised his wand slowly as he pointed directly at Dumbledore's heart.

" Ready?" Dumbledore whispered, his smile never dropping.

"DUMBLEDORE!" A voice yelled as Draco found himself face to face with an angry Harry Potter.

" DURO!" Harry screamed.

Draco found himself being tackled as he rolled away from the aimed curse. He looked up into the eyes of his god father, while an aggravated scream filled the air around them.

" Die old fool!" Lucius Malfoy screamed as he brandished his wand.

" Harry you must go and face Voldemort!" Dumbledore demanded facing his student. " No matter if you haven't destroyed all the Horcuxes, you must use my wand!"

Before Harry could utter another word he was pushed back with unexpected force from the old man. He stumbled back and fell as he watched Dumbledore face an angry Death Eater. The old wizard couldn't even summon his wand before Lucius screamed the words that caused Harry's world to tumble down.

" AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius screamed.

The spell made contact with Dumbledore's chest as the old wizard fell to the ground. The sparkle seeming to instantly dim within his eyes. Harry and Draco watched in shock as Severus was the first to react. He hurriedly stood up as he fired the same curse which took his mentor at Lucius. Lucius didn't have any time to react as he fell to the floor with a thump, lifeless.

" Take the wand." Severus hurriedly told Harry as he handed him Dumbledore's wand.

" Wh-" Harry started.

" This is the Elders Wand, it's the only way we can hope to kill Voldemort." Severus hurriedly explained, eyeing the approaching Death Eaters.

" We haven't destroyed the last Horcux yet." Harry whispered.

" That does not matter now go!" Severus yelled as he pushed Harry towards the forest.

" Snape, what is the last Horcux?" Draco hurriedly questioned.

" A gold ring with a black magic stone on it. Passed down from Marvolo Gaunt, Voldemort's grandfather." Snape explained dodging a random attack.

Recognition sparked within Draco's eyes, knowing that he had to find Anna and soon. He quickly searched the grounds for her, knowing that she was right beside him when they attacked. He soon saw a flash of familiar blond in Death Eater apparel running inside the castle as he took after her. Leaving Severus to deal with the approaching werewolf.

Anna stupefied the members of the Order firing at her as she try to knock unconscious as many people as she could. She would rather have them appear dead before someone who wanted to actually kill them would. Besides, she need to get to Dumbledore's office to destroy the ring before Voldemort got to Harry. She ran up the steps only to come to the scene of Bellatrix battling a familiar face.

" GINNY WATCH OUT!" A blond haired girl screamed, firing the jelly legs curse at Anna.

Anna dodged the curse as she quickly stunned the girl, hoping that Bellatrix wouldn't kill her.

" LUNA!" Ginny screamed as she turned her angry eyes towards Anna.

" You could have just killed her." Bellatrix said in a bored tone.

" I'll get to that later." Anna growled. " I'll handle it from here, go help the others."

" Don't worry I'll take care of this one." Bellatrix challenged her command.

Ginny took advantage of the opportunity as she fired a stinging hex at Bellatrix. Bellatrix easily dodged the hex as she angrily fired the killing curse at the young Weasley.

" NO!" Anna yelled as she grabbed the girl and pulled her into an empty classroom.

Bellatrix stood in the doorway fuming as Anna stood up and faced her with her wand. She shoved the shocked Ginny behind her so she wouldn't get caught in the cross fire that was sure to happen. She had no idea why she was protecting the girl, especially when she was responsible for her very own capture. But seeing her was like a blast from a past; she just went on instinct. Ginny watching in confusion as she took refuge in a corner shielded by a bookshelf.

" Wait until I tell the Dark Lord how is precious Athena is acting." Came the insane laughter from Bellatrix.

" Dead Death Eaters tell no tales." Anna mocked circling to the other side of the room.

It was a stand off, with Bellatrix on the left side of the room, Anna on the right. The exit standing in between them, daring each of them to make a run for it.

" Athena!" Draco's voice came as he ran up the stairs and spotted her in the classroom.

" DRACO STAY BACK!" Anna yelled.

Bellatrix suddenly made slashing motions with her wand as purple streaks erupted from her wand.

Anna only had time to turn her head as the curse came spiraling at her slowly like a bullet. Anna watched as is almost reached her before a cloaked body slammed into hers. The body fell on top of Anna as she ignore the frustrated screams of Bellatrix. Anna quickly sat up only to be met with the face of Draco Malfoy as he gasped in pain and clutched his heart. Anna instantly recognized it as Dolohov's favorite curse; causing serious internal damage. Which someone can die in minutes from coming in contact with.

" Draco.." Anna whispered, her breathing rapidly increasing.

" Draco hang on!" She yelled as he started losing consciousness.

" Oh I'm sorry did I kill your boyfriend?" Bellatrix cackled at the sight of the young man. " Give me the ring!"

Tears rapidly built in Anna's eyes as she gave a gasp of disbelief. She soon focused her anger and hurt on the woman standing in front of her.

" SECTUMPSEMPRA!" Anna screamed as wounds starting slashing at the Death Eater's robe as she screamed in agony. Anna quickly picked up Draco in her arms as she ran to the exit.

" GINNY HURRY!" She yelled to the girl behind the bookshelf.

Ginny quickly ran behind her as they ran out into the empty hallway. Anna looked back to see Bellatrix on the floor, still screaming in agony as she tried to stop the blood from pouring out of her wounds. Anna gently set her friend on the floor as she turned back to the woman with angry eyes.

" HERE'S YOUR FUCKING RING!" Anna yelled throwing it into the room.

Anna then fired the Fiendfyre curse as a huge beast made completely out of fire erupted from her wand. It galloped into the classroom as it started setting fire to everything within the room. She watched as Bellatrix clutched the ring for dear life as the flames caught on her robe. The last thing Anna saw was melting gold within the burning palm of Bellatrix Lestrange as she hurriedly closed the door.

" Colloportus!" Anna demanded as the door locked and refuse to open.

Anna then hurriedly turned her attention to Draco as Ginny slowly inched away from the pair. Confused and scared as to what just happened.

" Draco! Come on wake up!" Anna called as she took of his mask, as well as throwing off hers.

" Athena...Anna, t-the ring.." Draco gasped as he blood started to trickle from his mouth.

" I know, I just destroyed it along with Bellatrix." Anna reassured. " Now no more talking you need to save your strength-"

" Anna, listen!" Draco demanded with a rough cough. " I don't have much time."

" Don't talk like that-" Anna started.

" Give this to my mum." Draco cut her off as he reached into his robe and produce an folded piece of parchment. " She was the only...one, to c-care for me...besides you."

" I will." Anna promised, tears starting to slip down her cheeks.

" This is for you." Draco rasped as more blood poured onto his robe.

He slowly reached around his neck and produced a silver chain, at the end was a family ring; his name inscripted on the outside of it. She helped him take it off his neck as she hurriedly put it around her own.

" Thanks." Anna said, her voice shaking.

" Now come on, we got to get you to the Hospital Wing." She declared with determination as she gripped his hands.

" I'm not going to make it." Draco whispered as his eyes started to close.

" No you are!" Anna replied forcefully, gripping his hands even tighter. " Remember that promise we made earlier? Well it doesn't work if I'm the only one a-alive, okay? So you just got to hold on for a little longer."

" I'm sorry," Draco whispered as he closed eyes. " Love you.."

With that the grip on her hand loosened as his arm fell from hers, limp and lifeless. Anna shook her head as she grabbed his hand again and squeezed it as tight as she could. Anna watched in shock for a moment as she shook her head side to side. Trying to convince herself that Draco wasn't dead, that he didn't just leave her.

" Come on Draco, you promised!" Anna yelled as her tears started to leak faster.

" YOU PROMISED!" She screamed as sobs tumbled out of her mouth.

" I'm sorry..." Anna whispered in between her tears as collapsed onto his motionless chest. Not caring how cold he felt or the grotesque smell coming from his dead body.

" Stupefy." Ginny whispered softly behind her.

Anna felt herself freeze in position as she stiffly stayed in her limp position. Too tired to care if she lived or not she welcomed unconsciousness as she feel into a familiar black abyss; not caring if she would ever wake up.

**AWWWW NOES!! Po' Draco! (sniffle) He shouldn't have died...damn me! lol well I told you that there was going to be a death and come on did you think I was just gonna off Dumbledore, I mean that wouldn't be a big shock. Any who I hope you like this chapter and review review review! Because I won't update unless I get them...and even I really really really wanna update! haha but my policy is no reviews... no new chapters. Yea i know i suck! lol well hopefully you liked it cuz I spent literally ALL day on it and It's now 2:07 in the morning... **

**So a REVIEW would make my hard work feel appreciated!haha **

**TBC...**


End file.
